


The Archer and the Officer  (Complete)

by I_hate_the_snow



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Andrea is a drama queen, Angst, Attack, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fighting for Survival, Friendly Exes, Friendly divorce, Heartbreak, Homophobic Language, Kidnapping, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Male Homosexuality, Oral Sex, Rickly sex, Sex, Some characters are OOC, Surviving, Vaginal Sex, warning; rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-06-09 11:32:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 26
Words: 39,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6904132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_hate_the_snow/pseuds/I_hate_the_snow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world ends three years after Rick and Lori Grimes divorce.  Rick finds love again with a handsome redneck, and the three have to face a dying world together.</p><p>Re-done, adding "With you by my side"</p><p>This story includes Negan, Negan's "sex" (rape) with his wives, and major character deathS</p><p>Hope you enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Thank You

Rain pelted the police cruiser as Rick Grimes pulled up to his former home. He didn't have an umbrella, but saw his ex-wife, Lori, waiting at the door for him. He ran through the raindrops and by the time he reached the door his shirt was soaked. Lori chuckled and handed him a dish towel to dry off. He got a "cheek kiss" from his ex, then was welcomed by six year old Carl and two year old Judith. As he stepped into his once marital home on the rainy Tuesday night he saw a few things were different; Lori re-positioned the furniture again, and he smelled the familiar aroma of chicken and dumplings, his favorite meal.

xxxxx

The end of their marriage didn't mean the end of their family. The typical divorce decree gave him visitation rights every other weekend and one evening a week. The still functioning family, however, ignored the order and Lori welcomed Rick and his lover, Daryl over for dinner whenever they wanted. She let the kids stay at their apartment every weekend, which let her pick up a few shifts as an emergency room nurse to pull in some extra money. The conversation flowed smoothly, Carl was excited to tell his dad about school. Judith, just a toddler, sat on her daddy's lap during dinner with her arms wrapped around his neck, and didn't let go. Rick laughed as he told his family a story of how he and Uncle Shane were standing in line at a local seven-eleven when some fool came in and showed the cashier a gun. It was too easy. Carl thought it was cool, and Lori let out a big laugh.

xxxxx

Rick helped with the usual bedtime routine, and Lori, knowing that he missed being around his children, let him read the bedtime stories before he tucked them in. She heard Judy's giggles as she loaded the dishwasher and cleaned up after dinner, and Rick said his "I love yous" and "good night's" to his children. As he walked back downstairs and into the kitchen, she sat down with his usual after dinner drink, a cup of decaf tea with skim milk and two sugars waiting for him. It was a big change from just two years ago, when after the kids were tucked in she'd be waiting for him on the couch or in bed and the next hour would be spent making love.

"You doin' alright?" He asked.

"Yeah, status quo, I guess. Judy's well into her terrible twos. Work's busy. We get the same kind of weird things you do."

xxxxx

The rain tapered off during the hour of the ex-spouses talking to each, and eventually Rick mentioned that should go home. Lori nodded, and walked over to the fridge as Rick went over to the door and slipped his boots on. She came over to him with a cranberry colored glass dish, and said that it was for Daryl. Rick took the cool glass container and opened the top. "Chicken pot pie." He said with a smile. "His favorite."

"I know." She said. "I had time on my hands, so I figured he'd like it. Please tell him thanks for fixing the car's transmitter…transition….Jesus…trans…"

"Transmission." Rick answered with a smirk. "Long day?"

"Every day is a long one."

"You need some help? I could pay for a cleaning lady…a day or two during the week could help."

"I may take you up on that." She smiled, wearily. They stood together in silence for a moment, before he asked her if she cleaned the guns recently, and she said no. He nodded and said he'd do it the next time he was over. The dozen firearms around the home were loaded and hid away from the children, but easily accessible in case she needed them. He wanted her to keep the weapons in order to protect his family.

They were standing in the hallway, with Lori standing with one arm across her chest and her hand wrapped around the other arm. When glanced around the room he saw their wedding picture, which once took a prominent place on the wall, was replaced by a junky piece of cookie cutter art that Lori bought at Walmart.

Ten years of marriage replaced by a "Live, love, laugh" decoration. The one year anniversary of their divorce is around the corner, ironically, one week before what would have been their eleventh wedding anniversary.

"You okay with money?" He asked. A cop and a mechanic earned more than a part time nurse and full time mom. He paid his child support and alimony, but she was still living paycheck to paycheck. She grimaced and shrugged, so he reached into his wallet and pulled out eighty dollars. "I get paid next week, so I can give you some more."

"You don't have to." She slightly protested.

"Please..." He asked, his hand still outstretched with the money.

She smiled and said "thanks. And Rick, there's one more thing...are you free on Saturday night?"

"Yeah, I'm off...what's up?"

Lori reached into her pocked and pulled out a white piece of paper, which she printed out from an online dating site. "I, um, I have a date. And I was hoping you could watch the kids."

The words hit him hard. He knew the marriage was officially over. It was over even before they had Judith. They both thought that having another child would bring them closer. It was just the opposite. He had already moved on and found a deeper love with another man. She handed him the printed out paper, and asked if he remembered Andrea Harrison from high school.

"She's hard to forget." He chuckled.

"Well, this is her ex. We talked on the phone a few times, and he seems nice."

His eyes scanned the paper. The dating site's photo showed a man with black hair, and a fake smile, "I'll run his name through the system. If he survived Andrea he already served his time." He chuckled. "Where are you going?"

"The Royce."

"Whoa. Expensive place."

"Yeah, he's an attorney in her firm. A partner."

"Alright. I'll check him out. I'll call tomorrow and let you know."

"Thanks." She said, with a warm smile.

"You welcome, hon. I'll call with an information. I should go." He said, almost reluctantly. Lori nodded her head as she followed Rick to the front door. "Any plans for tomorrow?" He asked.

"No, just usual stuff."

"Alright. My contacts work fast. Give me a few hours and I'll have you know everything about this guy by noon."

"Thanks, b…thanks Rick." Lori stuttered. "Sorry, force of habit." She blushed.

"No apology needed. I still like hearing you call me baby." He said, as he saw her eyes soften just a little. He knew she didn't want the divorce, and was still hurting. Seconds passed, which felt like hours. "I should go." He repeated.

"Please tell Daryl I said hello, and thanks."

"I will. I love you, Lori."

"I love you too." She smiled.

They parted with Rick's soft touch to her arm, as he held the glass dish in the other hand. He looked in her eyes, and still saw the pain of the divorce, even thought it was very amicable. Rick placed the dish on the floor, stood and said "c'mere."

She stepped forward slightly and he wrapped her in his arms. They stood that way, just the two former spouses, holding onto each other. She had her face buried into his shoulder, taking in his familiar, musky scent. Her arms were wrapped around his upper back, and he ran his fingers through her hair while he tried to keep himself in check as he could feel her still raw emotional pain. "I gotta go." He whispered, after a long few

"Alright." She said, as she dropped her arms.

He placed his hands on her waist, and looked deep into her dewy eyes. "I still love you, Lori. That will never change. I'd take a bullet for you and the kids. You're the only woman I'll ever love."

"I love you too." She said with a forced smile, fighting back the tears that were threatening to fall.

His lips rested on her forehead for a long, lingering kiss before picking up the dish and heading out the door. She watched as he walked across the front lawn and got into his cruiser, then drove off to his apartment he shared with the handsome redneck, just five minutes away.

xxxxx

She shut the door, and, just like every other night over the past eighteen months, she felt alone. Painfully, acutely alone. It was the end of the day, the kids were asleep, the house was cleaned, and she sat by herself on the sofa. Unlike the times when Rick worked the nightshift, she knew he wasn't coming back. The silence was deafening. Her fingers went to her necklace and felt the three rings that symbolized their love. The engagement ring he worked and saved for two years to buy, and their matching wedding bands. She scanned the TV channels before turning it off, made sure the door was locked and the alarm was on, and left one light on before going upstairs.

After brushing her teeth she pulled her pajamas on and slid under the sheets, in the bed she once shared with Rick. It was different now. There was nobody to cuddle up to, nobody to keep her warm through the night. She put her head on what was her husband's pillow, and eventually sleep claimed her.


	2. Secrets

Daryl Dixon. Son of the south. Toughest asshole you'd ever meet. Feed him a hammer and he'd crap out nails.

When he was a kid he knew he was different. When his father was around, a rare event in itself, he would watch porn on the TV in the living room. Daryl, not even ten years old, would watch from around the corner. He would see the bare breasts and naked ladies, but he was more interested in seeing the men. He liked it when the men would have their penises exposed.

The one afternoon that still makes him cringe is always in the back of his mind. He was hanging out in his bedroom of the single wide trailer with his friend, Gareth. Both pre-teens were just curious, and Daryl wanted to see what it felt like to do what the people in the movies do. He didn't hear his father's footsteps as the older Dixon stomped through the house. The flimsy bedroom door was kicked open, and after Gareth ran out of the house Daryl cowered in the corner. His back still bears the scars of what happened that day.

xxxxx

Neither Dixon parent wanted to send Daryl to school after he was punished. The school would probably contact Child Protective Services, and their welfare check would be cut in half. His father would leave for days on end, and his mother would welcome different men into the house. Her bedroom door would close and the man would come back out an hour or so later. Daryl would be on his own. One time he wanted to leave. He was gone for nine days, just on his own in the woods.

He found solace in being alone. His older brother, Merle, was doing a stint in juvenile detention. His parents didn't even look for him. He caught, killed, and skinned squirrels to eat, and wiped his ass with poison oak. He eventually got home, and nothing was different. His father was off on a bender with a stripper, and his mother didn't even know he was gone.

Daryl was a constant truant, and barely finished eighth grade. He learned all he needed to know by just living. He was mom liked her wine and loved to smoke Virginia Slims in bed. One afternoon he was playing with the kids in the neighborhood. The other kids had bikes, but Daryl didn't. They heard sirens, getting louder and louder. The kids jumped on their bikes and ran after the firetrucks, hoping to see some excitement in a boring town. Daryl ran after them, but they were going so fast he couldn't keep up. When he turned the corner while his cheeks were red and he was breathing hard. He saw his friends just looking at him. Fire trucks were everywhere. People in the neighborhood were out of their trailers, just standing around. His mother was just…erased. It was as though she never existed.

People said it was better that way. Daryl didn't think it was better. The small trailer ignited quickly, and within minutes the place was engulfed. His father never came back, and he heard the police talk to Merle…something about dental records. From that point he just drifting around with Merle doing whatever he said they were going to be doing that day. He thought he was a nobody. Just some redneck asshole and an even bigger asshole for a brother.

xxxxx

It started with him hot-wiring cars to get from place to place. One of the vehicles would stall, and he would pop the hood and mess around until he got it fixed. Then he got to learn more about car engines…the good parts to sell, and the ones to keep for something down the road. A buddy of his gave him his first mechanic job when he was only nineteen. It was under the table, but it was money. He got an apartment, and started living like an adult. The years went by and he worked for a larger garage that handled cars that were involved in wrecks in his small part of Kings County. Nobody asked about a high school diploma, a GED or a certificate to show he was a mechanic. There was no need to. He would often go out on calls to pick up cars that were totaled, and when he got to the scene he would always talk to the cops with the blue eyes.

Cordial acquaintances turned into good friends, and after that they became closer than just companions. Rick didn't want to do anything physical, since he was still married. The connection was immediate. Even Shane, Rick's childhood friend, asked if there was something going on.

xxxxx

Eighteen months ago, the Grimes family hosted their annual Fourth of July cookout. Connie Reynolds, Lori's sister, was there with her husband and four children. Shane was there solo, after breaking up with his latest girlfriend a week earlier. Several members of the police force was in attendance, and someone decided to have a volleyball game, without a net. They used the clothesline, and the professionally trained police officers, who had helpings of beer and a few shots, would be bumping into each other and falling over while trying to hit the ball. Lori, who was six months pregnant with Judith, loved walking around and interacting with her guests. They had an audience who cheered them on, even when they got sweaty and muddy.

The heat was suffocating, and the sun unrelenting. This was the time when she wished they had a pool, Lori thought to herself. After noticing that Rick wasn't around for a while, Lori went looking for him. She thought he may have had too much to drink and went to lie down. The master bedroom, Carl's room, the nursery and the guest room were empty. No sign of him around the house or in the garage.

She opened the door to the basement, and walked down the stairs to Rick's "man cave," which Lori set up for him a year earlier. After she walked around the corner and passed the dart board and pin sized holes in the wall, she saw Rick and Daryl. Both men had their pants on but shirts off, making out, with open mouth kisses. She cried out and ran upstairs.

xxxxx

Daryl left when everyone else did, after Rick used an excuse of Lori being sick. It wasn't far from the truth. She was vomiting non-stop in the bathroom, and once Rick made sure everyone was safely on their way to their homes, and Uncle Shane took Carl for the night, Lori broke down into deep sobs.

Rick apologized over and over, and said that he knew when he was a teenager that he was gay. He did truly love her, and loved the life they had. He hated that he hurt her, and swore that the two men never had sex, just kissed. He didn't break his vows.

The conversation Rick was trying to avoid for the years that he was involved with Daryl…that he was gay…was finally here. He dreaded "the talk" forever, and didn't dare come out to his parents. After they passed away, five years apart, he felt free. But his personal hell was gnawing at his soul. He loved his wife. But he loved men.

"I just don't understand how everything changed so quickly. How you were so convinced I was the one until death do we part, but now you're rather be with another man. How did you ever forget how much I love you? How did you ever forget how much you loved me?" Lori was sobbing.

"Baby, please listen, I never did anything physical with him. We were drunk, and today was the first time."

"First time you made out with him?"

Rick stammered, "First time we got that close. I never had any sexual contact with him. Lori, please believe me."

"What about AIDS, Rick? We have a little kid. We have another one on the way. You could have gotten me sick."

"Lori, please, I love you, and I'd never do anything to make you sick. Please, you're the only one I've ever told. I'm gay. I've always been. But I love you. I love Carl, and I want to be part of the baby's life."

The minutes slowly passed as Lori was trying to digest everything.

"Was not enough? How can you make love to me, and send me to the moon, but want to be with a man? Have there been others? Were you just convincing yourself the entire time? Were you just hoping we would work out? That there was time for you to grow to love me? I just want answers. Please just tell me why to don't love me anymore, because I put my entire future inside of those blue eyes of yours and it's destroying me." Lori's voice wavered before she hung her head and unleashed deep sobs.

"Lori, please…I've never told anyone before. I love you so much. I'd take a fucking bullet for you. I can't explain it. You remember my father, with his "boys don't cry" shit. I had feelings back to middle school. I was afraid of him, of what he would do or what he would say. Please, baby, please, I love you so much. You're the only woman I've ever loved…completely."

He joined her on the sofa, matching her sobs with his own. "You're the only woman I ever will love. I can't explain it…I'm gay. I love you, being with you, and I love seeing your body. You will always be in my heart…but I love Daryl. I'm gay."

"So we're getting a divorce?" Lori asked, her voice cracking and tears falling out of her eyes. She ran her fingers through her hair, trying to pull out clumps in frustration. Rick paused, and didn't say a word for a while. That's when Lori crumbled. He helped her to the couch, and she cried on one of his shoulders while hitting the other with her fist.

"You bastard." She yelled as she cried.

"I'm sorry….Lori, I'm so sorry. I love him, but I never had sex with him. I didn't break my vows. But I love him. I love you. I love you both."

They spent the rest of the late evening and night crying and trying to talk to each other.

Lori was quiet for a while, and then said "about five months ago my laptop wasn't working, so I used yours. I wasn't used to the format of a different computer, and I accidently pulled up your browsing history. It was hours and hours of gay porn."

Rick hung his head and nodded. By the time all the tears of that day were shed, they wanted to hold on to the last remnants of their marriage and lay together. Lori woke up the next morning, wrapped firmly in her husband's arms. She slipped out of his grasp and after washing up in the bathroom she went downstairs to the kitchen. She spent a while thinking about everything in the past fifteen years they were together. Rick never pressured her into sex. Most of the time she had to initiate any intimacy. His favorite position was to enter her from behind. He was always so gentle and delicate during intimacy. Excruciatingly so. It seemed as though he was more interested in lying together rather than having sex. He hated doing down on her, but would do it because it made her orgasm. He loved getting blowjobs. In the early days of their marriage it was "their thing." She would orally satisfy him almost every day, sometimes twice, and a few time three times in a day.

She was thinking that she was only five-two, and the baby weight made her look obese. Was she not enough? She thought of her friend Eileen. She walked in on her husband having sex with another woman in the marital bed. The other woman was taller, younger, and thinner. Eileen was on the verge of suicide. She said that being pushed aside for another woman is the most painful thing a woman can endure. This was different. She wasn't being cast aside for another woman, Rick was in love with another man. He wasn't a pig, he was being himself. He said he still loved her. He was afraid of his father, and never told him how he really was. The gay porn on his computer. Things were adding up.


	3. Say The Word

The first session of court-ordered marriage counseling was hell for both. Lori called Rick a liar and accused him of just using her to make it seem as though they had a happy home.

"What were you planning on? How long were you gonna live like that? Were you just using me to pretend you're a family man so you'd advance your career? When were you gonna ask for a divorce?"

Rick sat quietly and listened to her rant. He knew she was angry. She had every right to be. When you promise to share your life with someone, and that person finds happiness with someone else, you should be angry.

xxxxx

They continued to live together as a family as they maintained the therapy. When the kids were asleep at night, that's when they would talk. Rick would cry, and tell her he's sorry he let her down.

He's gay.

After the divorce was finalized the two kept everything the way it was to make it easy for the kids. Rick slept in another room, but they still lived together as a family of four.

When the day came when he wanted to take off his wedding ring, the two sat on their former bed, and he slipped the silver band off his finger and handed it to her. He knew Lori was sentimental, so he gave it to her so she could put it on her necklace.

The necklace he gave her as a present on their wedding day. "So that's it. It's final." She said, somberly.

"Lori. Please listen. I. Love. You. That will never change. I promise you that."

xxxxx

She still wore her wedding and engagement rings for a while, then moved them to her right hand. Not too long after that she took them off completely but placed them on her necklace, the same treasured piece of jewelry, along with Rick's. She knew there was no going back, but she couldn't let go of the memories.

He slowly moved out, and would spend a few nights a week at the apartment he shared with Daryl. The nights he would spend at his home initially started off as tense. Lori knew he was having sex. But with a man. The anger started to lessen. She realized that that's how Rick is. All the memories she had, all the gay porn sites on his computer…they were together for fifteen years, and she was the first person he told he was gay. He was scared.

One night, while Rick was asleep in the guest room and she was alone in what once was the marital bed, she thought of how gay men are treated. The sick, twisted group in the Midwest that claims they're a church. Matthew Shepherd. He kept telling her that he loved her. When the baby started crying for a three am feeding, Rick sat with her in the nursery.

She sat in the glider rocker while she breastfed their daughter, while he sat on the corner of a hope chest, right next to her. The middle of the night talks helped. He reassured her that she was the only woman he ever loved. She was his first love, and his feelings for her will never change.

"I think it would hurt more if you left me for some big boobed blonde." She said, with a soft chuckle.

"That would never happen." He said, seriously.

"I want the kids to grow up normally. I want to be a family." She whispered, as Judy was being burped on one shoulder and she tucked her breast away.

"Daryl never had a family." Rick said, sadly. He told her about Daryl's parents. The beatings, the neglect, the complete lack of any family structure, how his father left and how his mother died. The post-partum hormones played with her emotions and she had tears running out of her eyes.

"I didn't know that."

"His dad walked in on him and a neighborhood kid playing with each other. He beat him real bad. He split a little after that. His mom…there was nothing left. He puts on a tough attitude, but he's a good guy. I wouldn't take the chance of anyone questionable being around my family. I love you, and I love the kids. I love Daryl. Please understand. I've always felt different. Kids today…you read about them committing suicide because they're scared. I was so scared of my father. I could never tell him."

"Don't tell me you wanted to kill yourself!"

Rick sighed, and said "When I was a teen…I had these feelings. After gym class, I'd be with the other guys in the locker room. I always had to hide my hard on. I could never tell anyone. I felt alone, then one day I saw this beautiful brunette and fell in love. Maybe I'm bi, because I love you, and I love having sex with you. But it's different with Daryl. He makes me feel normal...like the way I always should have been."

Lori was quiet for a while. A soft noise let them know that Judith filled her diaper. They both chuckled, and Rick offered to change her while Lori went to the bathroom. After Judy was cleaned, Rick handed their daughter to Lori, while he went to wash up. After she placed Judy in her crib, she turned around and saw Rick standing in the hallway, pacing back and forth and not knowing what to do or say.

She walked up to him and wrapped her arms around her husband. She felt his body shake and felt his tears on her shoulder. "We'll always be a family." She whispered in his ear.

xxxxx

Lori had just put two-year-old Judith in her high chair for lunch. She spooned out a few portions of macaroni and cheese and put the small plate on the highchair's tray. Just as her daughter started to feed herself, the phone rang. It was Rick.

"Hey." Lori answered.

"Hey, baby. How's everything going?"

"Alright. Judy's just eating lunch. Carl is hoping you could come over tonight and help him with his baseball swing. You know Daryl's welcome to join us."

"I'll be there, and I'll ask him."

"Good." Lori said with a smile.

"I got the info on that guy. He seems okay. Phillip Blake, age forty-one. A few parking tickets, but no arrests or involvement in criminal activity. I called in a favor and contacted Hotch at Quantico and asked him to look into the guy's background. Nothing. He and Andrea were married for five years, and have a three-year-old son. The divorce was finalized last year, and the reasons for it were irreconcilable differences. He's a partner at Blake and Hovarth law firm. Seems okay. You know what to do in case he tries anything."

"I do. Thanks, baby."

"Alright…see you for dinner? Six-ish?"

"Perfect. Have a good day. Stay safe."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

xxxxx

Saturday evening finally arrived, and Lori was a bundle of nerves. Her first date in almost twenty years. She wore a new black dress that showed some cleavage and black heels.

When she came downstairs Rick said that she looked stunning. Her hair was pinned back the way she had it on their wedding day, and her flawless ivory skin looked perfect. "My first date since you took me to the Duran Duran concert in high school."

"You look beautiful."

"Thanks." She blushed. "Is Daryl coming over?"

"Nah, he has plans."

"Alright. Christ, my hands are shaking."

"Don't be nervous. You'll be fine. You look amazing."

They gently embraced and he caught the scent of the perfume he loved. He kissed her on the forehead and opened the door leading out to the garage. He watched as she went to her car, started it up, and waved as she drove away. He felt the awkwardness of the situation. He was in the family home, wishing his wife, or ex-wife, to have fun on a date with another man.

Their new family dynamic worked for them, and unlike other divorced families, they didn't hate each other. The kids were already in bed, so he busied himself with finishing the laundry and basic cleaning.

xxxxx

Lori drove to The Royce, a very posh and expensive restaurant in a neighboring county. The male host opened the door for her as he saw her approach, and when she gave him her name he escorted her to the table where Philip was already sitting. She immediately felt uncomfortable as his gaze had locked on her from across the crowded dining area. Philip stood and did the "air kiss" on both her cheeks.

She sat down in the plush leather seat and said he was very nice to meet him. He took a bottle out of a tableside chiller and poured her some wine in her glass.

He smiled as he said, "I took the liberty of ordering some Sauvignon Blanc." With the French emphasis on the name.

Lori smiled politely and took a sip.

She wasn't a wine drinker at all, but she thought that maybe she should be to get through the evening.

"So, Lori Grimes, tell me about yourself." Philip said, with a smirk. He shifted in his seat, giving her a slow once over. She remained completely still and uncomfortable, her expression remained calm and impassive. Although it couldn't have been more than a moment that he studied her, it felt like hours before he finally met her eyes.

"Well, I'm a full-time mom and part-time nurse."

"That's it?" He said, with a look of exasperation on his face.

"Well, pretty much. I'm devoted to my family."

_Get me the fuck outta here._

"Ah yes. Tell me about your husband, or, I apologize, ex-husband."

Lori shifted in her seat and added, "he's the deputy sheriff of the neighboring county."

"Kings County?"

"Yes, that's it." She smiled politely. Here smile wavered when she saw him grimace.

"Well, it must feel nice to be on the other side of the tracks."

 _Fuck you, you pompous prick_.

"This is a nice place." She said, hoping to shut him down. A waiter, dressed in a tuxedo, brought over a plate of round things, half in a shell and a greenish lump covering the other half.

"Ahh, just what I need. Please…ladies' first."

_What is this shit?_

"Hmmm…they look delicious." She almost used her hand to grab one off the plate, but then decided to use her spoon to deliver it to her appetizer bowl. Still not knowing what the appetizer is, she gingerly used her fork to push off the greenish garnish on the top and stared at what was in front of her.

"Ah, don't tell me you've never had escargot before." Philip smirked.

_No. I'm a beer and pizza girl._

"No, I haven't" She smiled, and took another sip of her wine.

"Ahh, that's a shame. Try one. They're delectable. So tell me, Miss Lori, I understand your ex-husband is a homosexual."

_Fuck you._

"That's a bit too personal. I hope you understand. I went to high school with Andrea." She said, desperately trying to change the subject.

"Ahh, yes. The talk about the exes. We share a three year old son. She was an attorney in my firm, and one thing lead to another. After our divorce she went out on her own. She's with another firm now."

"Divorces are difficult. Especially when you have kids." Lori stated.

"Oh yes. And then you have a situation like yours in which your former spouse is a homosexual.

 _Prick_.

"Well, again, that's a personal matter." Lori said, with a tight smile and a subtle glance at her watch.

She was relieved when the waiter got to the table. She didn't touch the thing that was on her plate. When she didn't see a menu for herself, she thought it fell on the floor. When Philip started talking, she realized this was the kind of place where just the man gets a menu. "I'll order for you, dear." He said, his voice dripping with condensation. He turned to the waiter and said "the lady will have the whole Maine lobster mango salad with miso dressing, and the rack of lamb. I'll have the Seared Ahi Tuna Salad, with crusted coriander, cranberry vinaigrette, sweet and spicy plum dipping sauce and Filet Mignon, rare, with baked potato and mixed vegetables.

The waiter, who didn't even make eye contact with Lori, took the menu from Philip, almost bowed, and then left to go to the kitchen. "You'll enjoy the food here. Much better than what you have in Kings County. The only restaurant there is a Ruby Tuesday, isn't it?"

"This is a nice place." Was all Lori said.

For the next ten minutes Philip talked all about himself. He has a house by the lake, drives a Jaguar, has a condo in Key West, and lives the life of the upper crust of society. While Philip was talking, his face turned into a look of pure disgust when he glanced over Lori's shoulder. "My Lord. There goes the neighborhood. They let any kind of slime eat here." He said, as he shook his head.

Lori looked behind her, her eyes widening when she saw Daryl, sitting at a table twenty feet away and looking directly at Philip.

_Thank GOD!_

She hid a smile when the redneck gently tilted his head towards the door. "If you'll excuse me, I need to go powder my nose."

_Na na na na, na na na na, hey hey hey...goodbye!_

She stood up and walked away from the table. They were seated far into the restaurant, so he didn't see her slip out the front door. A few minutes after Lori left, Daryl left his, after dropping a ten dollar bill for the beer he drank.

xxxxx

"Now, THIS is what I call fine dining." Lori said, as she dipped her french fry in a generous amount of ketchup before taking a bite. It was a late fall evening, and there was just a touch of a cool breeze in the air. She wore Daryl's leather jacket as they sat and ate together on the outside patio of the Kings County Five Guys.

"Would the lady like a refill of her diet coke?" Daryl asked, mocking Philip.

Lori chuckled. "No thanks, I'm good."

They took a selfie and sent it to Rick, who replied with a smile emoticon.

"This is my home, Daryl. Kings County. I love this place, warts and all. Gimme a slice of pizza and a football game. He can keep his snails and whatever other shit he ordered."

Daryl smiled. "Looks like me and you are the white trash them people like Philip laugh at."

Lori laughed, raised her paper cup and proposed a toast "to white trash."


	4. Save The Last One

 

Lori dropped Judy off with Jenny Jones and drove Carl to school, and did the usual routine; "I'll tell Dad you said hello, I know he can hear us. Have a good day, honey. Love you."

She watched as Carl walked toward the entrance of the school. He walked as though he had the weight of the world on his shoulders. His father is on a coma, and his parents...

xxxxx

Lori made the twenty minute drive to Grady Memorial Hospital, got out of the car with a coffee in each hand, and went into the building. Every day it was the same thing. She took the elevator to the fifth floor, said hello to a few nurses and asked if there was any change in the thirteen hours since she was there.

"No. I'm sorry. No change." Doctor Jacqui Williams said.

She nodded and took a deep breath before walking into room 509. Rick's room. Daryl was there, keeping his ever present vigil at Rick's bedside. They greeted each other with a small hug and Lori gave him his coffee.

xxxxx

The two talked as Rick lay between them. Out of the corner of her eye she could see that Daryl was holding his hand. After a few moments, Daryl got up to go for a walk. He figured that Lori would want time with him. She looked away when he kissed Rick on the lips. Lori talked to Rick about how things are going with Carl, and put her fingers into his almost closed hand, begging for a sign that he can hear her. "Squeeze my fingers, baby. Please. I love you so much. Let me know you're still with us." She took that time to let her emotions loose and cried onto his shoulder.

She had stopped crying by the time Daryl came back. The next few hours were spend in comfortable silence, until Lori said she had to go to get Carl from school and go home. Lori ran her fingers through Rick's hair, and asked him to please wake up soon. She kissed him on the cheek, gave a hug and a kiss to Daryl, and asked him to

"Call right away if anything changes. Got it." Daryl said, repeating the same line they said to each other at the end of every visit.

She gave Daryl a tight smile, and said goodnight.


	5. Made To Suffer

They were well into their second week into their stay at the CDC, and although they were thankful for the shelter, the food supply was rapidly depleting.

They had meals together as a family, but close contact for so long, with nothing to distract them, set nerves on edge and tempers ready to boil. Michonne and Andrea constantly at odds, and almost everyone had turned their backs on the blonde.

She would continue to tease Lori about "turning Rick gay." Shane, Rick's brother, but not by blood, would tell her to leave Rick, Daryl and Lori alone. Merle would call her "sugar tits" because he knew it bothered her, and continued to do so whenever she mentioned Daryl being gay. The two men, along with Lori and Carl, became very protective over the archer and officer.

xxxxx

One afternoon, once he took inventory of the meager food supply, Rick said they had to go on a supply run. After consulting a local map, he saw there was a Costco roughly half an hour down the road. If it produced a successful trip, they would have enough food to get them through the next few months, however they needed to find a place where they could find self-sustainability. Maybe a farm. Live off the land; grow crops and have animals. The lack of electricity and running water was an inconvenience, and if they found a place at which they could set up long term shelter, they could think about settling down for the foreseeable future.

Andrea, as usual, protested, saying that she needed to go to her old apartment in the city. She needed her own clothes, moisturizer, and hair and skin care products. She was wearing only one set of clothing for the past two months, and it was unacceptable.

Carol and Lori told her that she's lucky she's alive, and that they've all lost something.

"You think that I don't want to go back to my home? Sleep in my bed? Get my clothes? Andrea, what we are going through is survival. Day to day. Rick led us to this place, and we have slept with our heads on pillows rather than rocks. We have safety here. Food and water. Medical attention. In this world we need to think about getting through each day without getting torn apart. Not matching our purse to our shoes."

Carol hid a smile after Lori's much deserved rant to Andrea. Jacqui and Michonne were enjoying the show. Andrea, who never passed up an opportunity to shut the hell up, started yelling at Lori, loud enough to the attention of many others.

"Listen to me, Olive Oyl. I was an attorney. I drove a new BMW every year. Every month I would buy a new Prada, Coach, or Louis Viton purse, just because I could. I'd spend more money on a pair of designer shoes in one day than you would spend in one month on groceries. You probably had you pretty little house in the sticks, just living under the façade of a happy family while the man you love, the man whose ring is still around your neck, was finding happiness with someone else. It woulda been better if he found someone like me. More attractive, a better figure, and more education then you have. He would have traded up. But after living with you, he couldn't stand it anymore and had to turn to a greasy haired, dumb redneck who can't form a cohesive sentence. What I see when I look at you is a broken woman. You thought that it would be okay if you just wore your rings around your neck? It doesn't mean that Rick will ever warm you bed again. The man you love doesn't love you anymore. And that gets under your skin. That kills you every day, doesn't it? Poor little Lori, all by herself. How long has it been since you and Loverboy divorced?"

Lori was quiet for a while before she said in a whisper, "three years."

"What was that? Three years? Have you dated anyone since then?"

Lori shook her head no.

"Well, no wonder why you're such a bitch. You haven't gotten laid in over three years. You know what I'm saying is true. There is nothing like your first love. And your first love would rather suck a dick then be with you…. "

Andrea stopped talking and had to duck quickly to avoid the coffee mug that whizzed past her head and smashed into the wall. The white cup shattered into a million little pieces. She shot a shocked look at the person who threw it. It was Shane.

"The fucks your problem?"He sneered.

"Shane?"

"The fucks your problem?" He repeated.

"Why? What?"

"Listen to me, Botox Barbie. I've known Rick since we were kids. That is my best friend. That's the man that I love, I love him like he's my brother. You don't know what Rick and Lori were like, but let me tell you sumthin. How they live is none of your business. How Lori lives is none of your business. You said you had all that fancy shit? It's gone now. You're slumming with cops, teachers and regular people. If you want to leave and go back to you little apartment, go ahead. See how far you make it. But if you're stayin, suck it up, grow up or get the fuck out. We clear?"

After a long pause, Andrea's eyes were glued to the floor and she said in a hushed voice "clear."

Lori made sure Carol was in charge of Carl and Judy, then excused herself and went to her to her room. That's when she fell apart.

xxxxx

Unaware of the situation a few rooms away, Rick planned to leave for Costco. They would take four men and two cars, hoping to return with four car loads of supplies. Rick, Daryl, Merle and Glenn. When they were in the lobby they looked out of the glass windows to see an ocean of walkers. Their cars were twenty feet away, but over one hundred walkers stood between them.

They looked out at the five vehicles. Two minivans, one SUV, the RV, a pickup and a sedan. The SUV and minivan were still full with what they got from the night in town a few weeks ago. The RV was too bulky and unreliable.

That left the old pickup and the sedan. Rick hoped that they could find larger vehicles on their journey. Half an hour down the road. They could do this. Rick wanted to say goodbye to the kids and Lori, and Daryl told Shane about an idea he had to divert the walkers. Carl, Judy, Sophia, Billy and Ben were in the game room, being carefully watched over carefully by Carol.

Rick was looking for Lori, and Jacqui pulled him aside and told him every word Andrea said. His hands were clenched into fists, and was determined to look for the blonde, but his heart told him to go to Lori's room. His anger turned to sadness when he heard her sobs from the hallway.

xxxxx

Glenn lightly knocked on the door, and said he was sorry for interrupting, but they needed to go. Rick nodded and stood up, then bent down and planted a kiss on his ex's forehead. Her tears had left his shirt damp, and a lump in his throat.

"I'll be back soon. I'll have a long talk with her. Don't worry." He said, as he held her hand. Lori nodded, and Rick gave her one more kiss before leaving the room.

"She alright?" Glenn asked.

"Yeah…Andrea." Rick said, his voice dripping with malice.

For her own safety, Shane took Andrea with him to the roof, and out of Rick's way. Just as Daryl asked, Shane looked around at the cars around the perimeter of the building. He saw a red convertible about fifty yards away. The raven haired officer raised his gun, with a silencer, and fired one round. The car's alarms started blaring, and within seconds the pool of walkers that were in front of the CDC's front door wandered away.

That was the chance they needed. Jenner opened the door to let Glenn, Daryl, Merle and Rick out. They bolted to the safety of the two vehicles; the pickup and the sedan.

Rick and Daryl rode in the pickup, and told his lover everything Andrea said to Lori. "Dumb bitch gonna get us all killed." Daryl said as he shook his head.

"Maybe we should just send her on her own way. We'd be better off."

They finally arrived at the mega-store. There were a few cars remaining in the parking lot, and Rick suggested that they each take a car back, which would add to what they had at the CDC. The plan was to find the largest vehicles, drive them in, fill the up, and go back to their family. Daryl had a few empty gas cans in the bed of his pickup and planned to siphon the gas from the remaining cars. Merle cleared a minivan and wanted to drive it in first, which would not just provide protection, but also let them grab as much as they could.

The front door was locked from the inside, and both Rick and Glenn used a crowbar and raw muscle to pry it open. They gagged and coughed at the stench of the dozens of walkers bodies in the lobby. Merle silently drove the van, the three other men closed the door behind him and stood by the car, armed and ready to fire. The place was almost fully stocked. There was a strong odor of rotten food, but otherwise it was clean.

"Someone's been living here." Daryl said to Rick, who nodded in agreement. They first stopped at the personal hygiene section and turned the engine off. Daryl said he would throw the items inside, and Rick would arrange them to accommodate everything they'll need. He stood at the tail section of the open van, the third row folded shut and the second row of seats removed. He tossed in bars of soap, all the feminine napkins, shampoo, lotion,  and boxes and boxes of condoms.

Rick did a double take when he saw the rubbers and lube, and when Daryl caught his gaze, he shrugged his shoulders and said "ya never know."

They were close to the pharmacy, so they loaded up on first aid supplies. Glenn worked his way into the pharmacy itself, seeing empty boxes of food leading up to the back office. He got his gun ready, and motioned for Rick to come back with him. The two stood before the door, and heard someone softly crying inside. Their eyes met and they kicked down the door at the same time, seeing a young black teen showing his hands and asking for mercy. Rick lowered his gun, and told the man to come out of his hiding spot, which he without any aggression. He said his name was Noah. He was there for a few weeks, and somehow someone turned while inside the store. The virus and sheer panic spread quickly, causing a mass exodus. People running for their lives, only to get attacked when they were close to the safety of their cars.

Noah said a few months ago he ran from his family's home just as his father had turned. He tried to save his younger brother, but it was too late. He got to the store just as it was filling up, and rather than running for food he ran for shelter. When the screams stopped he came out, and used knives from the kitchen item section to take down the walkers inside the store and put them in the lobby to mask his scent. He said the place is secure. He checks the locks every day, and they are his first human contact in months. Rick said they had shelter at the CDC, just half an hour away, and he's welcome to join them.

The officer was interrupted when a strong noise, which sounded like a rumble of thunder, rolled through.

"We need the rain anyway." Daryl shrugged his shoulders.

Just two hours later, they had four vehicles, two minivans and two SUVs that they plucked from the parking lot. Noah had saved the keys after he killed each walker, making it easier to get the vehicles. Each car was loaded with dried and canned food, wine, bottled water, clothes, cleaning items, and they cleared the shelf of all hygiene products. They were ready to leave when Daryl noticed Merle wasn't around. Since the store was secure they all yelled for him.

No answer.

Daryl tried to keep his emotions in check when he yelled for his big brother. Nothing. Glenn said they needed to get back.

"I ain't goin nowhere without my brother!" Daryl yelled. Their screams attracted the walkers, who soon crowded the doors…the only way out.

Rick tried to calm Daryl down from the onset of the panic attack he was facing.

"Merle! Merle!"

"Baby, maybe he went outside. We looked everywhere." Rick said, trying to offer words of comfort.

Daryl screamed until his voice was hoarse. After a few moments they heard the loud horn of an eighteen-wheeler. Merle was behind the wheel, with a bottle of whiskey in his hand and a big smile on his face. He kept honking the horn, leading all the walkers toward him and away from the glass door.

Daryl cracked a smile and squeezed Rick's hand as he, Rick, Glenn, and Noah each got into a vehicle and drove fully loaded vehicles out of Costco and followed Merle, in his fully loaded tractor trailer, as they made their way back to the CDC. When they got to the smoking pile that once was the building their friends and family were in, they couldn't believe what they saw.

The entire area was vaporized.


	6. Forget

A hazy, brownish-gray cloud was all that could be seen. "No!" Rick yelled as he threw his vehicle into park and jumped out. "No, no, no Lori!" Rick called, fighting against Daryl, who was holding him back. "Lori!" He called.

Memories flashed in his mind; how beautiful she looked on their wedding day. He thought he was the luckiest man in the world. He remembered her smile, the way she kissed him, and accepted him, quirks and all. He thought about the way she told him he was going to be a father, and how she was always there for him when he needed her. Hours ago he was holding her in his arms, comforting her because of her hurt feelings over the divorce she didn't want. Now there was barely a trace of the building she and his children were in. He should have been there for them. He was supposed to protect them.

"Walkers!" Glenn yelled, pointing to the creatures that were heading closer to the group.

When Rick's hands grabbed at the still smoldering debris, his legs failed to hold him up and he collapsed on the ground, crying over his wife and children. "Lori!" He screamed as he openly wept. Daryl and Merle physically lifted him up and moved him over to the vehicle he drove from Costco from what was left of the CDC.

As Glenn and Noah were using knives to dispose of the walkers, Daryl was trying to comfort Rick, whose hands were deeply cut from digging through the shattered glass and pulverized concrete.

Rick's grief was overwhelming and all consuming. He was inconsolable and let loose deep sobs of a broken man. He cried on Daryl's shoulder, and gripped onto his arm, which left a trail of blood from his wounded hands.

"Rick, we gotta keep moving. Maybe they made it out. We can't stay here."

"No." Rick said, adamantly. "There might be pockets. Like the Trade Center. They could be in the air pockets."

"Rick, no." Daryl pulled him back as he tried to get out of the vehicle. "It's different. You gotta think that they're okay. Maybe they made it out. We gotta go. We got too many of those things around."

Daryl gave his love a quick kiss on the forehead before Merle and Glenn covered him, just so he could get back to his car. Soon everyone was in the vehicles they drove from the mega store, and drove in a caravan aimlessly down the road.

Rick thought of Lori, Judy and Carl, alone, in a building that exploded. He reached for his Colt Python, thinking he could "opt out," only to discover that Daryl had taken it from him. The archer was always two steps ahead of the officer and didn't want to lose him. He was physically ill, and in the throes of an anxiety attack. His wife. His boy. His baby girl.

His hands were shaking and he couldn't focus on driving. He wanted to go on the supply run, but he had no idea it would be the last time he saw he wife and children.


	7. Remember

Jenner gave them ten minutes to leave. That wasn't enough time to grab what little they had, but they gotten out. After five miles of driving, Shane pulled over to make sure everyone is okay. Michonne was alright, so were Lori, Carl, Judy, Glenn, Andre, Carol, Sophia, Allen, Andrea, Billy and Ben. No Jacqui, no T, no Dale.

They were devastated at the loss of their friends and their security. It happened so quickly. They were disoriented and had no idea where they were, so some stood watch while Shane and Allen looked at an old map from one of the cars. If they traveled an hour in the direction they originally came from, there looks like some landmarks. A mall, maybe a place to get food and water.

"I'd love a mall!" Andrea said, almost giddy. "Lori, think about it. We can grab a ton of shit. You can actually move up in the world and get some decent clothes. A purse, maybe slap some makeup on that purdy face of yours."

"Andrea, back off. We were almost killed. We lost people. Nobody is above anyone else these days. We're all lucky if we go to bed in one piece tonight." Lori snapped.

"Ah yes, bedtime. It's gotta kill you that Rick doesn't kiss you goodnight anymore."

Lori lunged at Andrea and grabbed a fistful of her hair before Shane, Allen and Michonne pulled her off the blonde, but not before she got in a few kicks, scratches and a ripped out a clump of golden hair.

"Damn, girl. You're stronger than you look" Allen chuckled, as he led her to their vehicles, a minivan and an SVU. Carl joined her and asked why Andrea keeps teasing her about dad.

Lori did everything she could to control her emotions. "Carl, baby, your dad is a wonderful man. He's one of the best men I've ever known. We still love each other, but we couldn't keep living the way we were. He's happy with Uncle Daryl, and I'm happy he's happy. And your dad and I love you very much. And yes, we still love each other. It's just different now, but we still have a strong family. We're just different now."

"Andrea's a bitch." He said, flatly.

Lori wanted to tell her son that he should never use that language, especially about a woman. Instead she started laughing.

Shane knocked on the window of what used to be the Grimes's family minivan. Lori jumped, her nerves frayed, but pressed the button to roll the window down.

"You alright?"

"Fine, thanks, Shane."

"Need anything?"

"I think we're alright. What's the plan?"

"We need to get out of the road. Keep going back the way we came. Maybe find a shopping center or somethin. Get more cars, maybe a clinic, get medical supplies. The way we came from has a shit ton of farms. Maybe find one that we can live in for a while."

Lori nodded her head, and asked Shane "please keep Andrea away from me."

Shane smiled and said "I think she wants you to stay away from her. Those self-defense tricks Rick taught you worked."

A smile of self-satisfaction slowly crept across Lori's face.


	8. 18 Miles Out

Merle led the way as the five men drove down the road, away from the rubble that once was the CDC. Rick's grip on the steering wheel was so tight his knuckles were white, and the glass slivers that were in his hand from digging through the rubble were being forced deeper into his skin. He didn't notice. He didn't care. He was thinking about his family.

The tractor trailer's right turn signal flickered on before he was turned into a strip mall. One by one, each vehicle entered the parking lot. Abandoned cars littered the parking lot. Rick snapped out of his trance when he saw a familiar minivan near an abandoned hair salon. He broke from the line up of the caravan and sped toward the car.

It was, indeed, his old van he shared with Lori. He quickly looked around the parking lot before going to the front door of the beauty shop. He cried with relief when he saw the long, black hair. Shane was at the door within seconds and opened it for his old friend, who didn't say a word as he rushed past him and into the arms of his former wife.

As the sun started to set the smaller group of survivors welcomed Noah. The two vehicles from the CDC were parked close to the doors, as were the two minivans, two SUVs and the delivery truck.

While Merle and Shane covered Allen and Daryl as they retrieved food and water from the mega store haul, Lori treated Rick's hands. The chairs were moved against the windows to protect themselves. Their dinner consisted of some crackers, granola bars and juice boxes. Merle opened a bottle of wine, and after finding some cups from the salon's kitchenette, he filled them up and passed them around.

Rick sat on the floor, his back against the wall, and more than happy to have his son sitting on his lap, Lori on one side and Daryl on the other, and Judy lying on his shoulder with her arms around his neck. Everyone at that point knew that Rick and Lori were married, but are now divorced. Rick is with Daryl, and it took Noah a few moments to get used to seeing Rick's arm around Daryl and his other hand resting on Lori's knee.

Shane and Allen told Rick about how they begged Jenner to let them go. They were miles down the road when the felt the explosion. Jacqui, T and Dale decided to stay, opting out.

"Why'd he wait until we left?" Merle asked.

"Who knows? I almost had to shoot him to get him to open the door." Allen scoffed.

"That musta been the thunder we heard" Daryl said to Rick.

Rick's grasp on Lori's knee got tighter, and he whispered "I thought I lost you" before swallowing the lump in his throat.

Her light brown eyes locked in on his baby blues, and he leaned forward to give her a kiss on the forehead.

"Alright." Andrea started. She had more than enough to drink, and thought she had something to add to the conversation. Lori sighed, knowing what was coming. "Rick. I don't get it. This makes no sense. You were married and had kids, then found out you're gay. But you still like your ex. So, do you kiss Snow White with the same mouth you use to suck the hillbilly off?"

"Andrea." Carol snapped. "Let's go for a walk."

Rick had to hold onto both Lori and Daryl, who wanted to get up and confront the blonde.

"Where?" Andrea replied. It's dark out."

"There's a gardening store across the parking lot. Let's go look at the flowers."

"I'm not leaving. I wanna know how he can fag it out with him but still like her."

Shane stood up to usher Andrea into a back room. Before they left, he told the blonde, "I'm sure Rick and Daryl want to know how you got that black eye."

The pair chuckled as Carl told them about how his mother attacked Andrea.

"You shoudda seen her, dad. She was like all MMA stuff." Carl say, happily.

Rick pulled her closer, and gave her another kiss on the cheek. "That's my girl."

Daryl said a soft "thanks."

xxxxx

The hours passed slowly. It was pitch black outside, the thick cloud cover preventing the moonlight from filtering in. Shane, Rick and Daryl stood guard while Andrea slept by herself in the storage room, and everyone else tried to get comfortable with no blankets or pillows. Michonne slept upright with Andre on her lap, Lori, with Judy on her lap, tried to sleep in one of the chairs since Carl took her spot on the floor, and was sound asleep. Allen tried to make his sons comfortable, but the young children were very fussy. Carol held the three year old Ben and softly sang him to sleep before sitting back on the chair, with the toddler, telling Allen that it's been a while since she held a baby. He smiled and thanked her for her help.

The three men were assessing the area and what to do the next morning. They had six carloads of supplies, including a full tractor trailer. They had plenty of able bodied people, and so they should get as much stuff from the stores in the strip mall and get more vehicles before trying to find a farmhouse. The other stores included a gardening shop, a pharmacy, a pizza place, a "Big Spot" store to get what-nots, and a shoe store. Shane mentioned that at the break of dawn they could clear as many cars and shops as they could, then look for a place to settle and see what they have. Then maybe a supply run for weapons, if needed. But the first thing they need to find is long lasting shelter.

When the sun rose hours later, Carol and Lori got breakfast for everyone. The only things available were of power bars, juice and water. No running water or a way to cook anything gave the problematic blonde yet another reason to complain.

Carol, Lori and Noah stayed in the salon to make sure the children were safe. Rick, Daryl and Merle cleared a large pickup and went to the gardening store. They retrieved things to use as weapons, such as axes, pitchforks, and shovels. Thinking ahead, Rick gathered dozens of packets of seeds for future crops. Allen drove over a large SUV and told them to get the animal feed.

Andrea walked out of the salon and walked to the shoe store, followed by Michonne who was telling her not to be stupid by walking off by herself to get petty stuff.

"Fucking shit. Fuck this shit." Andrea snapped.

"What's wrong now?"

"Fucking junk. We need to find a mall. Niemen's, Nordstrom's. At this point I'd settle for Macys. I only wear designer shit."

"You're in a mood." Michonne sneered.

Andrea glared at her "friend" and walked toward the pharmacy. Merle was already inside, and gathered bags of narcotics and over the counter medication. Glenn was with him and got bags of first aid supplies. They said to Andrea that they cleared the shelves, but she was determined to go inside. Merle watched as she looked through the empty shelves, and then she slapped her hand on the counter in anger. She walked to the feminine hygiene section and gathered a few items, before walking away and back to the salon.

After finishing the garden supply store Rick stopped at the pizza place, and was able to get large cans of tomato sauce, several bottles of water, and bags of stale chips.

It took over an hour to collect everything and clear an additional three cars; Allen's pickup, the pickup from the gardening store, then the three minivans, three SUVs, two pickups and the tractor trailer.

After they were together again in the salon, with several vehicles loaded with what they need, Allen thought it would be best for someone to go check out the area rather than have everyone go. Allen and Merle left, and the tension in the salon was palpable. Andrea was glaring at Shane, who was flirting with Lori. Daryl and Rick were standing inches away from each other, both yearning for the primal need to fulfill themselves. Out of respect for Lori and the kids, Rick didn't want to show any affection with Daryl. Lori was sitting on the floor, playing with three year olds Judith, Andre, Billy and Ben. Andrea went to the counter and grabbed some bags, then went to the storage closet and cleared the shelf of all the salon quality hair products.


	9. Welcome to the Tombs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explicit sex, straight and gay, and some homophobic language.

Rick made sure the door leading to the guard tower was locked. It was a hot summer day, and he was dripping with sweat as he was pounding into Daryl while reaching around to jerk him off.

Daryl gripped onto the metal railing surrounding the platform, and his hands kept slipping from Rick's thrusting and his own sweat. Rick's smooth strokes in and out quickened. Soon he was pushing himself into his love as deeply as he could. Daryl's his whole body was quivering. Rick grunted, and Daryl could feel the pre-cum start to fill him. That always did it for him. As Rick came close to his climax, he squeezed Daryl's cock tightly, and the redneck sprayed out and received a great amount of warmth at the same time.

He moaned and his knees buckled, so Rick had to hold him up. Daryl turned his head to the side and they kissed hungrily.

"Fuck….fuck…Rick…"

"Maybe later." He laughed, as he kissed the back of Daryl's shoulder. "We should get back downstairs. People could talk."

"The king and queen of 'shut the fuck up already' you mean?"

"That's them. Rick said with a chuckle.

Both men pulled up their pants and kissed again, which turned into a deeper, more passionate kiss, before Daryl looked over the railing at his fresh cum lying on the ground. They smiled, and headed back down to the prison block.

xxxxx

In the three months they've been in the prison, they've been able to plant crops, although the Atlanta heat and a drought hasn't helped them grow, and they found a few animals from a local abandoned farm.

Shane pulled Rick aside and asked him if it would be okay for him to date Lori. Rick's stomach clenched. His longtime friend and his wife. _He still thinks of Lori as his wife_. He thought about it, and asked Shane "do you love her?"

"I think so." Shane said.

Rick grimaced and said "please take good care of her. Shane, we're talking about Lori."

"I know, brother."

"Shane, you're talking about Lori." Rick repeated, as he nervously ran his fingers through his hair. "I still love her, and I'd kill anyone who hurt her. I tried. I hate that _I_ hurt her. Treat her like the queen she is."

"You know I will." He said, his eyes meeting his childhood friend's.

"I'll skin you alive if you break her heart." Rick said with a forced smile. "I shattered it. She deserves nothing but the best."

"I'll take care of her. I promise."

Rick nodded his head, as he gave Shane a brief embrace. "Treat her right." He whispered in his friend's ear.'

"I will."

xxxxx

Michonne and Maggie worked throughout the morning to turn walkers into pets and tie them along the outside of the fence. It worked for the most part, but they were still worried about how easy it would be for the fence to be pushed in. The West Georgia Correction Facility was built in the early nineteen-hundreds, when criminals weren't a vicious as they were before the world ended. It was abandoned fifty years ago, which made clearing the place easy, but they had to make several supply runs in order to get food, water, and medical equipment. One trip to an abandoned Target also was able to let them gather sheets, pillows, towels and personal hygiene products and comfort items. They had to get used to living with limited electricity, since the gasoline generator was used only to let the laundry machines work. They had running water, and were able to take showers, albeit cold ones.

xxxxx

Rick put the last of the food and bottled water in one of two vehicles for a supply run.  Lori briefly tightened her smile. She had no say about what Rick does. But she was disappointed that he's still running off every chance he gets.

He pulled Lori aside and asked if she was alright. She said that she was fine, and asked why he thought something was wrong.

"Twenty years together still counts for something. What's wrong?" He asked his ex.

"Just trying to get use to everything." She said, flatly.

Her heart was screaming for him not to go.

"Lori…"

"I'm fine. Really. Please, just be safe. Come back in one piece."

He smiled when she said that. She said that every time he left for work, along with a kiss and an "I love you."

There were no more expressions of love, no more hugs or kisses.  She squeezed his hand as they parted, and he held onto her hand to pull her back and fold her into another tight embrace. She ran her fingers through his hair and he could feel her tears hit his neck.

"'S'allright. S'allright, baby. We'll be back soon.”

She tightened the hug before walking away with her hand covering her face, and went back to the cellblock.

xxxxx

They were standing inches apart. She's pretty sure she heard him say, "come here," but before she even really knew what was happening, his lips pressed against hers. They both moaned a little at the long-awaited, long-anticipated feeling. Both of his hands were on the back of her head, pulling her deeper into him. She was numb...her hands stayed at her sides as she felt his tongue rub hers. She felt herself getting wetter with every movement of his tongue against hers. His lips moved across her face, stopping briefly at her ear and then down to her neck. She was visibly trembling, and had butterflies in her stomach. She reached her hand around the back of his neck, and pressed her forehead against his.

"Shane?" she whispered, her voice barely audible.

"Hey…Lori, it's me, don't be scared. It's just us, ok? It's me." She nodded, and he took her hand before he pulled her into the office of the guard tower.

His free hand circled around her, pressing against the small of her back to draw her to him. He could feel her breasts pressing against his chest, and resented the layers of clothing separating their bodies. His pulse pounded in his ears as he felt himself grow hard, and he slid his hand up beneath her shirt, agile fingers caressing her on his path to the clasp of her bra. He skillfully undid it, and he felt her gasp into his mouth.

Her breath hitched as his erection pressed through their clothes against the most intimate part of her, and she felt a deep, delicious ache growing between her legs. She had, admittedly, fantasized in the past about what it would be like to get physical with Shane, but her imagination paled in comparison to the reality that was currently causing fireworks to explode in her head. She drew in a sharp breath as she felt his fingers move around to her front and slide beneath her loosened bra. His skillful hands sought out her breasts, immediately teasing her nipples to hardened points as he massaged and caressed.

Raw sexual need was written all over his face. Desperate to feel his bare skin against her, Lori pulled her fingers from his hair and began impatiently grabbing at the buttons on his shirt. When she finally managed to get it open, she placed her palms on his chest and slowly ran her hands across it, reveling in the feel of his soft chest hair as it tickled her skin.

They clung to one another, their movements frenetic and ravenous, the need and desire swirling between them almost tangible. Shane tugged at the hem of Lori's shirt, drawing it upwards until they had to lean back from one another so he could yank it over her head. As he did so, the momentary separation of their bodies allowed their eyes to lock, and they stared at one another in silence, each reading angry need in the other's eyes.

He guided her to the floor of the guard tower and unzipped her pants, pulling them and her panties off in one motion. She felt his fingers spread her apart as his tongue slid between her legs. He moved slowly, gently...she shook when he worked his tongue in rhythmic patterns against her clit. "Oh God…Shane," she moaned, muffled because she covered her mouth with her hand. There's no way anything should possibly feel like this, she thought, completely caught up in the moment, unable to remember a time when she felt even remotely this good.

It was a long time since she had been intimate. The last time was with Rick, and as much as she loves him, sex with him was like petting a puppy. Shane is like wrestling a grizzly bear.

She was so close…it's was just minutes and she's nearing the edge already. Suddenly, he stopped, she squirmed uncomfortably. "You gonna come for me, baby?" he asked, as he slid two fingers inside of her, keeping them bent so he could rub her G-spot.

"Yes, God yes….please, Shane," she begged softly, and he continued. A few more quick, steady circles of his tongue and she lost it, completely coming undone beneath him. She covered her mouth with both hands, stifling her high-pitched moans as she came strongly while he fingered her.

Everything happened so fast. Before her pulse returned to normal, he got to his knees and she reached up, her fingers shaking, to get his pants undone. They frantically worked the zipper and he lowered his clothing, then he guided himself inside of her, and both let out a loud groan as he pushed in slowly. He was so much bigger than she was used to and it for a moment she felt a flash of pain.

They both paused as they got used to the sensation of being connected for the first time. Shane was feeling her warm walls, and Lori was almost a state of shock at the extremely large member inside of her. He was not just longer than Rick, but thicker…heavier. He stretched her muscles and made her squirm with pleasure and pain.

"You okay?" he asked gently, as he bent down to kiss her, placing his entire body on her. She nodded, as tears spilled out of her eyes.

As her body adjusted to his incredibly large size, it soon stopped hurting and felt amazing. She dug her fingernails into Shane's sweat-slicked back, hard...he responded by kissing her deeper. Lori gasped again as he began hammering out a punishing rhythm, diving deeper into her with every thrust. She could feel every inch of Shane's member inside her…every ridge and bulge, the tip brushing against her sensitive area, the solid width of it telling her body to unlock levels of pleasure that she had never known before.

"It's s'alright, it's alright, baby. It's me." He said, wiping away her tears.

Lori moaned again as she felt the world start to spin, her entire body going taught as her inner muscles clench hard around Shane's still-thrusting member. It was an electric explosion, which ripped its way through her body. For just a moment, they stared into each other's eyes, and she was startled when he came, twitching and spurting warmth inside of her, with his head thrown back and mouth and eyes squeezed tight as he unleashed a loud gasp.

Shane held onto her waist and rolled over for her to take the top position. Sitting straight up on him allowed her to take in his entire length. Every move, every breath made it seem as though he was going deeper inside of her.

Lori leaned over and placed one hand on his chest and one hand on the floor in order to steady herself. She slid in and out of consciousness as Shane started thrusting and hammering into her while sucking on her right nipple at the same time.

"I love you, Lori."

They kissed deeply, and he thrusted a few more times before he felt her smooth walls enclose around him. She moaned softly, which made him pick up the pace and slam harder and harder into her, before he exploded again deep inside her. She felt what seemed like a never ending spray of his seed filling her, making her have another small climax.

"I love you too." She said, with a smile, after she caught her breath.

He rolled over and kissed her again before he pulled out slowly. Lori looked at his body, for the first time, really _looked_ at his body. Muscles everywhere. She looked at his retracting cock, flaccid but incredibly huge. He got to his knees, pulled up his pants and tucked himself back inside. He handed her the panties she wore, and watched as she pulled them on, one leg at a time.

"You're so fucking beautiful." He said, as he handed her the discarded bra and shirt.

"Your body is amazing." She responded with a smile. "I gotta tell you. About five years ago, when you came over to fix the kitchen pipe, you wore those grey shorts. Rick was busy with something, and the way you had your legs…I could tell you were wearing boxers, but I could see everything. I love Rick. But a few times, when I was with him, I pictured you." She put her hands to her face. "God…does that make me a bad person? Thinking about another man while I'm with my husband?"

"Not at all, darlin'. You and Rick were like a power couple. I know you to still have feelings for each other."

After they finished getting dressed Shane stood up and placed his hand down to help Lori to her feet.

They kissed again, and Lori could taste her own body as Shane shoved his tongue in her mouth. The two walked back to the cellblock, hand in hand, Lori's crotch on fire.

xxxxx

They got to the cellblock just in time for Lori to help Maggie and Carol with serving lunch. She said yes, but went to the bathroom first to wash up. After a visit to the communal stash of feminine hygiene products, she took a panty liner with her, knowing what would seep out. She had slept with only two men in her life. Rick and Shane. Rick was her first love, and there will always be a place in heart for him. Shane was known as the ladies' man, even back to high school. She just found out why he was so popular. She walked from the lavatory and washed her hands in the sink, splashed some water on her face, and headed back to the cellblock, trying not to walk funny.

xxxxx

Everyone sat together during the meal, and Michonne was giving food and water to Andre, Lori fed three year olds Judy, Billy and Ben, seven year old Carl, and asked Andrea if she wants her to give lunch to four year old Andrew. Andrea and Philip, whose non-stop nagging and boasting garnered the nickname of "the King and Queen of shut the fuck up already," had reunited and spent all day long in their cell, ignoring their own child.

The two former, now on-again spouses came out of their cell as Lori was about to feed their son, Andrew.

"Did you wash those spoons?" Andrea asked, and she and Phillip sat together at the table.

Lori glared at the blonde, then continued to give food to the children.

Everyone got their meals, buffet style, and sat down. A few moments passed, and Philip chuffed and snapped "well?"

Lori looked at the former attorney and her one time date. "What's wrong now, Philip?"

"I'd like something to eat as well." He said, angrily.

Lori dropped her fork and was about to stand up when Shane grabbed her arm and pulled her back to her seat.

"You want a matching set of black eyes, pumpkin?" Shane sneered.

Philip looked away while Andrea rolled her eyes and got up to get food for herself and her ex. Philip gingerly touched his black eye, a result of getting up close and personal with Shane's fist after calling Rick a fag.

"So, tell me, Lori." Andrea said, in front of everyone. "How does it feel that you husband, the one you promised to love for the rest of your life, would rather suck a dick than be with you."

Andrea sat down next to Phillip, with whom she reunited as few weeks ago, both of them suddenly having smug grins on their faces. 

Lori was visibly upset, so Shane kissed her on the forehead before saying "Alright, Botox Barbie, we've just about had it with you. You and the snail eater don't do a thing around here. We saved your asses, and not once did you ever thank us. If you don't like the conditions here, you're free to go. I'm sure you son would be better of being raised by people who don't have their heads up their asses."

xxxxx

Hours later, when everyone was settling down for the night, Lori was tucking Carl into the bottom bunk of the cell he shares with Shane.

"Mom, do you think dad'll be back soon?" Carl asked.

"I'm sure he will, hon. Remember, he's got Uncle Daryl with him. Merle, Allen, Ty…they'll all take care of each other."

"Hey lil' man." Shane turned the corner, holding a freshly bathed Judith. "Carol got her all clean" He said as he gave her to Lori. The brunette took her daughter, who immediately wrapped her arms around her mother's neck.

He turned back to look at Carl, "don't you go worryin' 'bout your dad. He's a smart man. He knows you're waiting for him. He's got a lot to come back to." He turned his head and looked at Lori, "I'll talk to him, if you want."

Lori nodded her head, then kissed Carl on the forehead before walking into the cell right next door and lying down on the bottom bunk with Judith.

She heard Carl's laughter echo throughout the cellblock, and eventually heard the two say "goodnight."

Judith was almost asleep when Shane came in to talk to Lori. The encounter earlier in the day was still fresh in their minds. He was standing with his back against the wall, and locked eyes with her.

"Hey, you doin alright?" He asked.

Judith was lying close to the wall, letting Lori sit up on the bunk when Shane came into the room.

"Doing just fine. Thanks for helping with Carl."

"He's my nephew, Lor…I'd do anything for him and Judy. You too. I'd do whatever it takes to keep you guys safe."

Lori was quiet, but her facial expressions spoke for her. He got to his knees, between her legs, and their eyes locked together. She reached her hands out to cup his face, and pulled him closer to her. His tongue prodded gently at her lips, and she eagerly opened her mouth, allowing him to taste and explore her as she in turn did with him. She grabbed the back of his head and twisted her fingers in his soft, dark hair. She felt a spreading warmth as she savored his intoxicating taste, and pulled him closer.

"I want you, Lori"

He stifled a gasp as her lips devoured his, plunging one hand into her hair and reveling in the feel of her silky raven locks sliding through his fingers as his other snaked its way up her shirt and began to thumb her rock hard nipple.

"I want you too." She repeated.

The passion in her kiss took his breath away and he engulfed her in his arms, his hands roaming around her body, caressing her back, her hips, her ass. She clung to him as her own hands danced over the width of his broad back then returning to caress the back of his neck.

"You're the only one I want. You've always been the one I wanted. I was Rick's best man on your wedding day but I woulda sold my soul to take his place. I've always loved you." He whispered when they broke the kiss.

Lori automatically looked at Judith, who was sound asleep on the mattress.

"Hang on." Shane said, as he stood up, with her hand in his, and peered around the corner of the cell next door. Carl was asleep. "Let's go." He said, almost running to the infirmary. They'd have privacy there.

His kiss was ravenous. She gave into her own primal need almost immediately as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pushing her fingers into his thick, black hair. His tongue dove in and out of her mouth, unquenchable and demanding, and she answered with her own tongue, savoring his taste.

His hands moved to the small of her back and pulled her flush against him; she could feel the hard evidence of his lust pushing through his jeans against her body. He returned one hand to her hair and pulled, tilting her head backwards to give himself access to her mouth. He moved to her neck, kissing it with such intensity that he left tiny marks on her flesh, claiming her as his own.

She tore at his shirt, desperate to feel his skin against hers once again. He quickly undressed and she ran her fingers across his chest. Her fingers eventually made their way to his back, and her nails dug into his skin as she clung to him. He tugged at her shirt, moving it up and over her head before tossing it on the floor. He brought his mouth back to hers for another searing kiss, then began making his way down her neck again as she gulped in air. He ran his tongue along her collar bone, admiring the sweet taste of her skin. Without taking his lips from her, he grabbed her around the waist with both hands and lifted her up, pushing her against the stone wall. She automatically wrapped her legs around his hips as he positioned his body to hold up her weight.

He traced a trail to the valley between her breasts with his tongue, and she swiftly unclasped her bra, aching to feel more.

Once the bra had joined the two shirts on the floor, Shane sucked in a sharp breath at the sight of her bare breasts heaving in front of him. He quickly took one breast into his mouth, licking the nipple, tugging at it with his teeth and lips before repeating the actions on her other breast.

Her fingers twisted in his hair, clutching him to her, Lori's moan was primal, guttural, and she could feel a tension demanding release building within her. "Oh God, oh God, Shane," she growled, her fingers seeking out and then fumbling with his belt. He groped the waistband of her jeans, and she felt a cool draft against her legs as her pants fell around her ankles. Shane's hands encircled her waist and lifted her easily, positioning her above him, then setting her down, impaling her on his cock.

He lifted his hips with each down stroke she took, driving himself into her as she moaned with increasing volume. She rode him hard, bracing herself against the wall to gain leverage, and her breasts bounced wildly in his face.

She moaned as she began to climax, and Shane watched her face as she did, spurring on his own orgasm. His final strokes into her were powerful and deep as he exploded inside her, and he felt a second wave of orgasm ripple through Lori's body. She collapsed in his arms, gasping for air.

"I love you, Lori. I always have. Marry me." He said, as his pulse was returning to normal.

"Yes." She said, as she nodded, her eyes teaming with tears.

xxxxx

Later that night, after he escorted Lori back to her cell and checked on the children, he went to the cafeteria to get some water.  He said a brief hello to Carol, who asked about his involvement with the former Mrs. Grimes.

“You know that me and Rick have been like brothers since we were kids, right?”

“Yeah.”

“Well, me and Lori.  We never did anything until we got here.  I love ‘er.  I think Shane might just get wifed up.”

The two shared a quick hug as Carol expressed her congratulations.

“Let me give you this.”  She said, as she slid her own wedding ring off her finger.

“No, Carol, I can’t accept that.”

“Well, Hershel and I have been talking, and I wore it out of respect for Sophia, but even she asked why I still have it.  All I ask is that you treat Lori better than Ed treated me.”

The grey haired beauty didn’t hesitate to hand over the piece of jewelry which brought back nothing but bad memories.

“I will.  I promise.”  Shane said, as he held onto the ring.

xxxxx

The days ticked slowly by, and there was no word from Rick, Allen or Daryl.  Lori’s heart broke a little more each day she didn’t know about her ex’s safety, and she kicked herself for not asking him to say. 

xxxxx

Shane walked into her cell, the early morning darkness enveloping them both.  He watched her as she slept, and could see why Rick fell in love with her.  Her long, silky, raven hair made her ivory skin stand out.  Stunning wasn’t a strong enough word.

He knew time was important, so he gently shook her awake.

“Mmm?  Everything alright?  Carl okay?  Rick?”  She asked, in a near panic.

“Everyting’s fine.  I need you to come with me.”

They went to the guard tower, where just days ago they became a physical couple for the first time.  The sun was just about to rise, and lit the sky ablaze with countless colors.  Just as the Atlanta heat started to get uncomfortable, Shane got to one knee.

“Lori, I love you.  I’ll do anything to keep you safe, and if you say yes you’ll make me the happiest…Christ, this sounds so lame.  Lori, I love you.  Will you marry me?”

Tears instantly rolled down her cheeks as he slid the ring onto her finger, and she pulled him into the privacy of the guard tower.

xxxxx

Hours later, Rick came back with a carload of supplies, and also some information.


	10. Home

A young man was directing the cars into Wiltshire. He directed them to the far end of the neighborhood, and asked them to park near the sidewalk.  One by one, they all got out of the vehicles and looked around at their new surroundings. Rick smiled and looked at Daryl. "This could be our home."

The redneck nodded in agreement.

They came forward, toward the young man introduced himself as Aaron.  He mentioned Deanna, and her wish to build a functioning society.  They have twenty homes in the neighborhood, one is designated as a clinic, and one is for food, clothes and weapons. Deanna wanted every house to be fully stocked with food, have running water, and they had a larger solar power grid in the center of the zone.

Aaron said that the senator would like to meet everyone, but wanted them to clean up beforehand. He pointed to one of two empty houses and said that it had hot showers, toiletries, clean clothes of all sizes, food, and a laundry room.

"Deanna wants everyone to be clean. It's kinda a thing with her."  He looked at Daryl, who was standing very close to Rick.  “Just to let you guys know, Deanna and her husband are really old-fashioned.  Very traditional.  My partner Eric and I have been here since the beginning, so we’re accepted.  Just be careful about what you say.”

Allen, just a few months into being a widower and single father, brought his sons in for a snack, then while he was giving him them a bath a perky woman, who introduced herself as Jessie, heard about the new arrivals, and wanted to know what size clothes the kids wore.  Soon after her first meeting, she brought over clothes for all of the children.

Shane and Lori went directly to one of the bathrooms and made love while they took a shower, while the others enjoyed the central air conditioning as they ate like kings on real food.

xxxxx

About an hour later, everyone was cleaned up and waited for their turn to be properly vetted by Deanna. The short, brown haired woman met Maggie, Beth and Hershel first, and welcomed them to the neighborhood.  She was happy to hear he was a retired combat medic, and that another doctor will be available.

The woman went on to say that she and her family had a house in the city which they fled away from immediately before the Napalm dropped. They stumbled upon this place, and along with the hard work of other survivors, they strengthened the wrought-iron gates, planted crops and found animals from various abandoned farms.

Rick asked Allen to go first, so they can talk about who would be meeting with the senator. He nodded, and took his three year old boys, one in each hand, and went to talk to the boss.

Noah, Merle, Michonne, Philip and Andrea were all single. Carol was widowed, not that she minded. The "old fashioned" words were swimming in Rick's head, and especially when Aaron said "if you do something that makes him angry, you're out." He can't risk any harm coming to Daryl, Lori, or his kids.

After discussing it for a while, Daryl agreed to say that he was single. Everyone else agreed not to say anything.

"Just until we get to know this place a little better." Rick said.

The problem was, as usual, Andrea. She sat on the couch next to Philip, both of whom had big grin on her faces.

"Andrea, please don't make this bad for us." Daryl asked.

"Now why would I want to do that, pumpkin?" She replied, her voice dripping with condensation.

Shane stepped forward and said, "Andrea, nobody was paying attention when you walked into this house half an hour ago. We can keep you here and make you be quiet, then tonight we can throw you to the walkers."

"You'd throw a pregnant lady to those things?" She asked, with a smirk.

Shane's face dropped, Michonne chuckled, Philip looked proud and Carol just shook her head in disgust.

xxxxx

Allen came back over, with both his boys, and his face was streaked with tears. He told Deanna about Donna, and that he's a single dad at the age of thirty eight.

"Just watch what you say."  He said, then left his boys with their playmates and walked upstairs.

xxxxx

Michonne went over with Andre. She said that her husband was killed by the walkers. Just as he did with Billy and Ben, Reg gave Andre a checkup, said he was healthy, just underweight, and welcomed them to the community.

Carol went over with Sophia. Noah, and Glenn each went one at a time. Shane went over with by himself, and told Deanna that he was a cop in Kings County. He explained that his partner was also a cop, and is in the house, waiting for his turn to come over.

Deanna's look went from friendly to borderline disgust. "Partner?"

"Yes ma’am. On the job, ma’am."

Deanna looked relieved and nodded in approval.

The Dixon brothers went over together, and explained how they can hunt, track, and help kill the walkers.

Lori removed Rick's wedding ring from her necklace and handed it to him so that he could slip it back onto his finger. She removed the engagement ring Shane gave her and slipped it into her pocket, then replaced it with her golden bands.  The somewhat-couple went over with Carl and Judith.

xxxxx

Deanna explained that Wiltshire was supposed to be an enclave of luxury homes with a picture perfect view turned into an oasis in a desert of death. The homes were built for the elite of society, so they can live in safety. Now it belongs to regular people, who will do anything to keep each other safe.

Rick asked "why us? Why did you take us in?"

Deanna responded, "I see community here. A future. You have children, and there are other young children in your group. We need to stick together in order to ride this thing out. You'll be asked to contribute, of course, to keep this place running. You'll all have jobs. We need help with tending to the crops and animals to security and child care. We built the platform inside of the wall, and everyone who can shoot will be asked to stand guard. Three people walk around the neighborhood twenty-four seven. We have more people than ever, and, luckily, more animals and crops than ever. We need to keep our people safe."

“What did you do before everything happened?”  The woman asked.

“I was a cop.  The Sheriff in Kings County.”  Rick looked over to Lori, sited in the chair next to him.  He reached over and grabbed her hand, instinctively entwining their fingers.  “This beautiful woman here is the wife a guy could have, the best mom a kid could ask for, and a nurse.”

“Fantastic.  We’ll need help with both the nursing and child care.  So tell me, how long have you two been married?”

Lori’s face faltered just a shade.  “Well, we don’t have any calendars around, so…”

“That’s not a problem.  I’ve been keeping track of the days.  Today is September second.”

They both shifted in their seats and exchanged a glance at each other.  “Well, it was fourteen years ago today that I proposed.  So, I guess twelve years.  We got married eighteen months after we got engaged.”

“Well, congratulations.  It’s rare today that you have enduring love.  My Reg and I just celebrated thirty years, and I still remember the toast his brother gave at our wedding reception.  ‘Remember the way you feel about each other on your wedding day.  That is your real marriage.  Everything else can be a distraction, and everything else can get in the way.  But let it be no more than a twig branch in front of the sun…a momentary darkness leading you back to the love that you have.  An inverted pyramid…everything rests on how you feel about each other on the day of your wedding, and there’s no reason why that can’t last forever.’  And that’s true.  Congratulation on twelve years.”  She smiled warmly, as Rick’s grip on Lori’s hand got tighter while she wiped a tear away.

xxxxx

Along with the others, they were given the basic rules of the place; since their security is important they need to keep the lights as low as possible at night, and draw the shades closed. No unnecessary sound. Every house has plenty of food, and each pantry is fully stocked. They have electricity, but they need to conserve it. They can wash their clothes, but no dryers…clotheslines only. They were told that their first week here is to rest and acclimate to their surroundings, then get to know the others. The house they were used in which to clean themselves is their house, and next door is another empty house in case they run out of elbow room.

The Grimes shook Deanna's hand, and as they walked across the street back to their house, they noticed Michonne, Merle and Noah were joined by a few other people to help unload the vehicles and put what they gathered into the house used as a pantry.

xxxxx

Carol was preparing dinner, fresh chicken breasts that a woman named Lilly brought over. Lori started to join in, smiling at being able to cook in a real kitchen again. Daryl intentionally brushed up against Rick and grabbed his ass as he went into the kitchen to see what was in the cupboards.

xxxxx

Out of habit, or maybe it was out of comfort, they all spent the night in the living room, except for Andre, Billy and Ben, who slept in one of the four upstairs bedroom. Allen slept on the floor, between the two twin beds. He didn't want to be apart from his boys.

Andrea insisted on taking the full length of the couch just for herself. 

The archer and the officer selected a bedroom with a queen sized mattress. As soon as the door was shut he grabbed Daryl by the back of the head and pulled him to him before brushing their lips together. Next thing he knew Daryl plunged his tongue into Rick's mouth. They made quick work of taking each other's clothes off, and getting onto the bed. Rick let loose a small moan when he felt Daryl's hand cup his balls and squeeze with just the right amount of pressure. Rick deepened the kiss when he felt Daryl grip his shaft and stroke the length of his cock.

Daryl's mouth warm and wet when he took Rick in. He took in his entire length, and Rick relished the feel of Daryl's tongue licking the underside of his shaft. His balls were already almost painfully tight, begging to let go of a load he'd been needing to release for a while. He gripped Daryl's head and held him still before he began to move his hips in a slow, steady rhythm, fucking Daryl's mouth in a way that tortured him. There was a steady rhythm to his right hand as he pumped Rick's cock himself.

The moan that slid from Daryl's mouth sent vibrations through Rick's aching cock and threatened to undo him right there. He stopped moving, pulled his dick from Daryl's mouth and watched as he lapped at the precum leaking from the head. Daryl moved his head down again and took had Rick so far in he had his nose in his lover's pubic hair. He could tell by the way Rick tensed his legs that it wouldn't be long now, and when he saw Rick grasp onto the sheets he closed his mouth and waited. Rick's hot jets of cum attacked the back of Daryl's throat. The archer pumped and sucked Rick dry, then told Rick to roll over.

Rick chuckled when he saw Daryl was holding a tube of lube he somehow picked up.

Daryl pushed in, balls deep, feeling the smoothness of Rick's walls around his cock. The lube made it easy for him to penetrate his love. He began to move, and began to thrust faster. Daryl used one hand to reach in front, and Rick softly moaned as Daryl worked him from behind and up front. Rick reached backward, gripping Daryl's, as he pumped harder and faster. His thrusts stopped and he tensed, feeling the rush of his cum through his cock and going deep into Rick's ass.

They lay together, entwined, exhausted, but content.


	11. Still

Their second day in the community started with Rick and Daryl waking up in each other's arms. One ear nibble turned onto another, and soon Daryl was straddling Rick's face as he took his lover's full, stiff length into his mouth, pausing only when he felt a sucking sensation and a tickle in his balls as Rick did the same to him.

Andrea was in the downstairs powder room, her foot propping the door open as she loudly vomited into the toilet. She loudly yelled for help. Carol and Lori rolled their eyes as they looked at each other. Allen came downstairs with Billy, Ben and Andre. The three young children said they were hungry, and Lori happily served them pancakes from a bottle of Bisquick. One by one, everyone settled at the table. Rick and Daryl joined them, and stopped holding hands as they entered the kitchen.

xxxxx

Phillip loudly cleared his throat as he reached the bottom step, for no other purpose than to announce his arrival.  He placed four year old Andrew on the floor, and the boy immediately started running around the house.

Lori nodded good morning to Rick and handed him his coffee, just the way he liked it. She poured a cup for herself, added powdered milk and a little sugar, and enjoyed the warm comfort that she didn't realize how much she missed until right then.

Rick whispered "thanks" as he took his coffee from Lori, then looked for something for breakfast. Carol was making scrambled eggs and oatmeal. “I forgot to give you this back last night.”  He said, as he slipped off his wedding ring and waited until she took off her own and put all three on her necklace.  “I guess I got use to wearing it.”  He told his ex with a smile.

xxxxx

Andre hopped into his mother’s lap, and Michonne was the first to mention moving into the second house. She glared down the hallway in the direction of Andrea, and said she needed to get away.

Noah answered the knock at the door, and Allen remembered the perky blonde from the previous day.  Jessie was there with fresh baked blueberry muffins, was welcomed in and said that the rest of the community wanted to meet the new arrivals. She was the unofficial Wiltshire tour guide, and she'll show them the clinic, supply house, farm and animal area, the park, the picnic area, the pond, which is full of live fish, and the guard tower.

She heard the sound of Andrea's overzealous vomiting, and asked if everything was alright. The blonde answered the question herself, yelling "just morning sickness."

"Congratulations! Did you tell Reg? He can do a checkup."

Shane, who eyed the blonde up and down before saying “No…not yet.  What's your name again, darlin’?" 

The flirting caught Lori’s attention , who just started at her fiancée. 

"My name's Jessie.”  She said with a look of disgust.  “Who’s that?”

“That there is Andrea.  She’s our communal pain in the ass.”

Jessie gave Shane a polite smile, and called out “Andrea, come up with a story.  Being single and pregnant is a no-no. Not for me, I don't care, but for Deanna and Reg. They run this place with a strict moral code. If you're not married, you shouldn't be doing anything, if you know what I mean."

"What's she say about homos?" Andrea yelled, still in the hallway bathroom.

Allen stood up and walked to the bathroom and tried to close the door, but she had her foot in front of it. He kicked her in the shin and her leg recoiled. He shut the door and said a casual "sorry 'bout that" to the others when he came into the kitchen.

Jessie looked around the room before her eyes landed on the floor. She then said sternly, "I won't have a problem with it, but keep it from them. Don't mention it, don't do anything in front of him. There is another couple, Aaron and Eric, but they were one of the first ones here, so they can't do anything about that. Plus, Aaron is a good scout for new fighters.  As far as baby stuff…we don't have anything.  The youngest kid here is my Sam, and he’s eleven.  Olivia runs the inventory at the supply house, but I have to keep her on her toes. I know what we have and don't have. Um, there's a Toys R Us down the road, and they usually have baby stuff. About ten miles past that store there's a shopping mall, and I think there's a Carters or maternity store there. I guess that's one thing we never thought of. If you go to the mall, sorry…what was your name again?"

"Shane." He said, with a flirty smile.

Jessie’s disgust turned to impatience and she walked away, with a soft “be safe” said over her shoulder.

xxxxx

After an hour, the entire group, the new arrivals met Jessie outside of The Monroe’s home.   

To keep up appearances, Rick and Lori walked together hand in hand, Rick holding Judy and walked close to Carl and Daryl. For Lori, holding hands with Rick brought up some long-dead feelings, which were bittersweet because he was right next to her, but they were miles apart. Michonne walked by herself, holding Andre’s hand.

Allen walked with a child in each hand, Noah was walking next to Beth, and the two, who thinking about the “old fashioned” line, were close to each other but didn’t hold hands.  Glenn and Maggie walked hand in hand.  Billy got fussy and ran to Lori's arms, who picked him up and held him closely. 

They met the other members of the community; the Priest, Father Gabriel, Heath, Ethan, Eugene Porter, Deanna and Paul Monroe, Carter, Aaron, Eric, Olivia, Tobin, The rest of the Anderson family; Pete, one of the doctors, and their two sons, Sam and Ron. Retired Marine Abraham Ford introduced himself and his wife, Lilly. Sasha and Bob Stookey, as well as Tyreese Williams also were happy to meet the new arrivals.

"So this place has three doctors?" Rick asked.

"Four." Pete corrected him. "I'm a general physician, Reg is a trauma surgeon, and Bob there is a pediatrician.  And I understand you’ve brought a combat medic with you."

After a long walk around the neighborhood, Aaron and Eric showed them the last two stops; the pantry and the clinic. With the help of what they brought the other day, the pantry was overstocked with canned good, bottled water, boxed items and cases of juice. The second floor of the four bedroom house had one room dedicated for clothing. They had piles of clothes, organized by size and gender.  The basement was a true arsenal. Weapons of every kind were neatly arranged next to cases of bullets and rags to clean the guns.

The clinic was a house with beds in different rooms. Three in the supposed living room, three in a back bedroom, and cabinets full of first aid supplies and, medication and medical equipment. Pete mentioned that they are running low on supplies.

Abe, who helps Deanna manage the community, ordered that each house have a car in the driveway, facing out, just in case.

xxxxx

Shane, Merle, Rick and Abe had luck on their supply run. They left in two of the cars, and Abe told everyone to wait until he get things together. The three men watched as Abe taunted a walker to approach, then unsheathed his red handled machete and sliced off both of its arms. He stuck the knife into the walker's mouth and moved his hand downward, easily slicing off the decomposing jaw. After making the first of several pets, Shane, Merle and Rick stood round as Abe got rope out of his trunk and tied leashes around the necks of the pets.

Each man had two, and Rick walked with one hand holding both leashes and the other hand holding his Colt Python. Soon, he realized that the pets made him invisible to the walkers.

The first stop was Saint Christopher's Hospital. The four went in, each with a list of items to get, and handfuls of empty trash bags. They found their way to the pharmacy, the shelves stripped but they were able to get what they needed. One bag was completely full with medications, in pill and liquid form. They quietly made their way to a different room, loading up bags with IV bags, tubing, needles, gauze and bandages.

They headed out to the vehicles, each with a few bags full of items from the hospital. Rick had to look away in disgust as Abe decapitated all of the pets, then took the ropes away for the next stop. As planned, they cleared two more vehicles, going back to the community with two more cars.

The next stop was a strip mall which included a health food store, the Toys R Us, just where Jessie said it would be, and a jewelry store.

Rick got protein drinks from GNC, and remembered Lori's love for bracelet charms as he went into Pandora.

Abe got out of the car first, and made pets once again. They easily walked through the store, filling carts with all the diapers, bottles, formula, wipes, rash cream, clothes, blankets, and toys that were on the shelves. They decided that three cribs would suffice, since the new parents could share them when they're done. Shane and Rick put three crib mattresses in one cart, and Merle loaded up another one with playpens. Shane took a high chair and Merle took two booster seats. Rick looked at everything, and tried to remember what they needed for Carl. He and Abe were the only ones with parental experience, so when they looked at the several carts of things they amassed, they thought they got everything.

As they were leaving they passed the manager's office and heard some hushed sounds. Shane thought it was just a walker, and wanted to leave, but Rick thought he heard some crying. He tried the knob but the door was locked. He looked at Abe and Merle, who nodded and got their guns ready. Rick kicked the door open, but instead of finding walkers, he found a woman, maybe in her mid-twenties, who was at least eight months pregnant. She had two year old twin girls, showed her empty hands, and begged for mercy.

The girls were filthy, and had been crying. The woman introduced herself as Shannon. Her girls were Katie and Kelly. Her husband brought the three of them here a month ago, and said he'd be back, but he never came. Their neighborhood was overrun, and Dave, her husband, wanted to get food for his family. She hadn't seen him since.

Abe, who had the final say as to who would be a new addition to the neighborhood, invited the three ladies to come back to Wiltshire.

He let them clean themselves up, then they got into his car, and the four men, each in a different vehicle, headed home.

As Shannon and the girls were getting a medical exam, Michonne moved what little she had into the other house. She needed to get away from Andrea. Everyone did. Merle and Andre joined Michonne, as did Glenn and Noah. Each house had five bedrooms. Merle and Michonne would share the master bedroom with Andre in a toddler bed. Hershel slept on the sofa, and let his girls sleep in the beds upstairs.  Maggie and Beth shared a room, across the hallway from Noah and Glenn.  In the original house, Carl shared a two twin bed room with Sophia, Shane and Lori took a bedroom down the hall, and Rick and Daryl had the master bedroom.  Allen, although he took the newer home to be closer to Shannon, left his boys to be with Andre and Judith.

Before dinner, Rick took Lori out onto the porch which wrapped around the front of the house. 

"Here, close your eyes."

She smiled and did what he asked, then picked up her hand and slid a new bracelet, filled with charms and jewels, which they never could have afforded in the real world, onto her wrist. He then put a pair of two carat diamond earrings into the palm of her hand, since he didn't know how to put those on her ear. Her eyes got teary and she reached over to hug him. She held him tightly, and when he tried to break the hug she hung on for another few moments.

“I’ll still spoil you, baby.”  He said, proudly.

xxxxx

Later in the evening, the smaller group, Rick, Daryl, Carl, Judy, Shane, Lori, Carol, Phillip, Andrew, Sophia, and Andrea sat around for a warm, home cooked dinner. Rick and Shane talked about their day, and how the supply run went. They said that Shannon is fine, just shaken, and the girls will live in Michonne’s house with their mother and Allen since Katie and Kelly are just about the same age of Billy and Ben.

The conversation soon turned to life before the end of the world, and the types of activity Rick and Shane saw on the job.

"You'll never know how stupid some people can be. We pulled over this one guy," Shane said, as he shifted in his seat. "We thought he was drunk. Dude asked me to hold his beer while he looked for his license."

"This one guy called the cops because his dealer didn't give him any crack. He just kept the twenty." Rick said, as the room erupted with laughter. "Another time, this one guy broke into a home by a window and couldn't figure out the alarm system to open the front door. He wanted us to help him move the flat screen out of the house he broke into."  Rick said, causing everyone to chuckle.

"Oh yeah. Like, one time, we went out to the bad part of town. Real run down. This house was fallin' apart. Typical white trash stuff, ya know, keeping a buncha garbage, an old, broke vacuum and shit on the front porch…"

"Front slats more like it." Rick chuckled.

"Yeah. Don't call it a porch. It was nasty. You could smell the inside from the outside. Just…God. This woman, who musta been five hundred pounds. She had this piece of shit car, and she was stuck inside. Like her boobs and rolls of fat were stopping her from getting out. Her nana was on the front porch, drunk, and singing 'Amazing Grace.' The old bat was praying we save her grandkid from own self. Her mother was a piece of work. We got her bunch of times for dealing and prostitution."

Carol was laughing, but stopped to ask "so what happened?"

"Imma tell you sumthin." Shane continued. "This family…bat shit crazy. The firetruck came by and almost had to use the Jaws of Life to rescue Shamu."

The room exploded in laughter.

Rick and Daryl were sitting right next to each other, and Rick tried to do everything he could to focus on the conversation they were all having, despite Daryl's hand in his pants.

Andrea was asking Lori and Carol what to expect during pregnancy. 

“What about Andrew…your four year old?”  Lori asked, incredulous.

“Oh….alright, never mind.”

While searching through the cabinet, Lori found a bottle of Jack Daniels, knowing that Jack and Coke is Rick's favorite drink. The delicious concoction was flowing around the table, almost everyone taking a turn to imbibe. Shane said that since they found Shannon and the girls, their supply run was cut short. They wanted to do one more run tomorrow, and he made the mistake of mentioning the mall.

xxxxx

Andrea perked up immediately. She first wanted to go, then insisted. She asked the name of the mall, before realizing that she can't Google the stores anymore. She asked what time they plan on leaving, and she made it clear that she was going. No matter what. Since she already monopolized the conversation, she started to ask Rick and Daryl what they did in bed.

"I mean, like, can you do sixty nine? Jack each other off?"

Lori stood up and ushered Carl, Sophia and Judy out of the room. That didn't give Andrea any hint to shut up at all.

"So, like. Do you both go up the poop chute, or what?"

They heard the front door shut as Lori and Carol took the kids out for a walk. After the door closed, it was just Andrea, Shane, Daryl and Rick.

Shane was the one to start, "Andrea, shut the fuck up. Just leave them alone."

"What…you join in? Rick, I don't like Lori and she has the personality of a wet mop, but how can you go from fucking a woman to fucking a man? Were you always gay or was Lori just a really shitty wife?"

Even after Rick and Daryl stood up and walked away Andrea's laughing voice carried throughout the house. "You'd rather have a mouth full of cum then eat a pussy?"

Shane winced when he heard the master bedroom door slam.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" He asked, as he shook his head and stood up to go to his bedroom.

"Just saying, Shane. You've know Rick since you were kids. You ever try stuff when you were little? Any fun time when you were alone?"

"You are a real pain in the ass, lady."

xxxxx

Daryl kicked a chair that was in the master bedroom. His rage over what Andrea kept saying was bringing out his inner demons from his past.

"Fucking bitch. So fuckin sick of her. He ain't got no fuckin idea what it's like. What my dad did. No fuckin idea. I wanna strangle that fucking bitch. No fuckin idea." Daryl walked over to the bed and sat of the edge, completely defeated. He put his face in his hands and started crying. Rick sat right next to him on the bed, rubbing his love's back, and telling him that everything will be okay. Rick could feel the swollen scars through the fabric of Daryl's shirt. 

“She don’t know.  My dad was a violent drunk. Mom was high or always at some dive bar, trying to find someone to keep her warm that night. Merle was usually in lockup, so it was just me most of the time, until dickhead came home from whatever bender he was on. He was always so angry. He would throw things at me. Knives, plates, anything he knew would hurt. He beat me with a belt more times than I could count. He one time made me sit near the stove and heated up a pan of cooking oil. I remember it was almost boiling it was so hot. He told me to stand up and take my pants down. I said no, so he got me out of the chair by my hair and threw me on the floor. He put a metal spatula in the oil, then when it was hot enough he started beating me with it. It hurt cuz the hot oil stuck to my skin. I was a kid, maybe nine years old. He took the pan and tried to throw the oil on me, but I was able to get away.”  Daryl didn't realize he was crying until he felt the angry tears run down his face. Rick put his arm around him, trying to comfort him as best as he could.

The officer stood up and took his lover’s hand, leading him to the bed. Rick got in first, opening his arms to welcome Daryl. The redneck slid in under the sheets, and found solace in his arms. Rick kissed his forehead, and said "I love you."

He kissed her on the mouth, and said "I love you too."

"Forget that bitch." Rick said, in barely a whisper. As he wrapped his arms around Daryl. "It's just you and me right now."

xxxxx

After spending an hour walking around the neighborhood, Carol and Lori walked their children back to their home. They passed Michonne's house, and Lori waved to Allen and Shannon, who were sitting together on the front porch. The two women went into the house and they both sighed as they saw the kitchen table, still full of glasses, plates and utensils. They worked together to clean the kitchen, tucked their kids into bed, then opened a bottle of wine and sat together on the couch. The house was quiet. Finally.


	12. This Sorrowful Life

The house was filled with the sweet smell of coffee and the sizzling of bacon could be heard from the kitchen.

Upstairs was a different situation. Lori was in the bathroom with Andrea, with Rick, Daryl and Shane standing outside the door in case Andrea's temper flared up and Lori needed help.

"Just do it and get it over with." Lori snapped, clearly annoyed.

"You can't make me do this. What the fuck, Lori? I can't believe you have the nerve to think you have the right..."

"Just shut up. Nobody can trust you, Andrea. Allen seems like a nice guy.  I’m sure he doesn’t want to be trapped in some bullshit relationship."

"Just like Rick was stuck with you? He's rather suck a dick then be with you. Another guy's asshole is more attractive to him then you."

Both women jumped as Rick pounded on the door.

"Andrea, shut up. Just get it over with."

"What the fuck ever." Andrea sighed, then lowered her panties and urinated on the stick.

"Don't try anything disgusting. Shane will throw you to the walkers." Lori said.

Andrea nodded, shook off the excess urine from the pregnancy test, snapped the cover back on and put it on a tissue that was on the sink. As she was washing up, Lori was keeping an eye on the clock. She opened the door and Andrea pushed her aside as she went downstairs. Two minutes passed, and Lori looked at the test. Sure enough, it showed two pink lines.

"It's positive. I witnessed it, lucky me. She's pregnant." Lori said, before using a tissue to push the test off the sink and into the trash bin.  “Now we just have to find Phillip and let him know.”

Shane nervously ran his hands through his hair with one hand before accepting Lori into his other arm.  When the blonde walked up the stairs, she avoided Shane’s warning stare and said to Lori, “Oh, you poor little thing.”

The brunette looked confused and looked around before casting her glance back at the robust blonde.  “What?  Why?  Don’t give Rick or Daryl any more crap, Andrea.”

She scoffed.  “I’m not talking about the butt buddies.  I’m talking about YOU, honey.  What is wrong with you?”

“Andrea, leave her alone.”  Rick warned, as he tried to take his ex’s hand and diffuse the situation.

“No, Rick, I’d like to know.”  She said to the officer, then turned her attention back to the raven haired beauty.  “In all sincerity, what is going on with you as a person? What's happening to make you behave the way you do?  I don't know how you'll respond, or I'd what you say will even be the truth, but I am genuinely curious to know why you do what you do, why you deliberately try to make people hate you, why you are the way you are.”

Lori stared at the blonde, and Shane whispered the troublemaker to shut up.

“See.  I’m just wondering why you can’t hold onto a man.  You were such a lousy wife that Rick turned to a greasy gay redneck, and now Shane and I are gonna have a baby.  You poor thing…nobody loves you.”


	13. Self Help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not an official crossover, but I'm using the names of the characters of the 2004 movie "Dawn of the Dead."

The supply run, which was truncated when they found Shannon and the girls, was altered at the last moment. 

Hershel set Shane’s broken nose, and Rick wanted his former friend and the troublesome blonde to go together.  Daryl volunteered to go with them, to ensure they didn’t kill each other.  Although, be really didn’t care about that anymore.

Andrea was telling Shane to hurry up…she wanted to go the mall.  When the former cop walked into the kitchen he reminded her that this is not an enjoyable, relaxing trip. This is a supply run, and they need to watch their backs.

She brushed him off and said she was ready to go.

Daryl and Rick gave each other a tight hug before Daryl walked out of the front the door and to the vehicle.

Aaron, who was constantly on the lookout for new people to save and recruit for Wiltshire, wanted to get to know more about their new friends. He went along with Shane, Andrea and the redneck.  They left in one vehicle, a minivan with the second and third rows removed, and Aaron soon regretted his decision to let Andrea join them.

"God Shane, do you have to hit EVERY pothole? I'm hungry. There's nothing to DO. Can we stop at Ulta? I want to get all the skin products I can. Can you open the window so I can get some fresh air? Don't open it too much...you messed my hair up. Shane! I'm thirsty. Where are we headed? Can we stop someplace? I have to pee. Jesus, Shane...don't drive so fast. How much longer? Are we there yet? I'm cold...you don't have a blanket? My feet hurt. Do we HAVE to stop at WalMart...I hate going there. How much longer?"

Shane, who just gritted his teeth, and turned onto Brooks Street, following Aaron's direction.

The two men talked about using the pets idea that Abe did the day before. Daryl suggested that they just drive the van into the mall. He described that it would not only let them load it up with what the need, without having to take trips back and forth, but it would give them the security of being inside a vehicle.

"Or we could make pets when we go inside." Shane said.

Aaron nodded, and first drove all around the parking lot, looking for cars they could drive back. The lot was half empty, with just a few walkers roaming around. After not having any luck with getting an additional car, Aaron drove to the front door, which was wide open. He slowly entered the mall.

They looked around at huge, two story shopping structure. It contained the typical stores in a shopping mall; a nail salon, Claire's, a bookstore, and where they were, they were close to one of the anchor store, Sears.

xxxxx

Lori was on a rampage.  She went through Shane’s closet and threw the few clothes he owned into the front yard.  She ripped off Carol’s former ring, and when the grey haired beauty held it, the piece of jewelry immediately brought back the memories of every broken jaw, dislocated shoulder and black eye.  She slowly went to the kitchen and dropped the ring down the sink before turning on the disposal.

There was not much of Shane’s property that she had at her fingertips, but she destroyed whatever she could before breaking down in sobs. 

Rick was in the bedroom she shared with his now former friend and tried to console her, while Carol and Michonne gathered the cop’s and Andrea’s belongings and brought everything to the basement of the second home. 

Philip was angry about his wife getting pregnant by a “low class” man, and was promptly put in his place, and kicked out of the house, by Carol.

xxxxx

Aaron parked outside the entrance to the department store, and Daryl showed him how to make two pets for everyone. They were invisible, and started to shop. They stayed together, deciding to take one store at a time.

They went into Sears, each holding one side of leashes. They got clothes, and Aaron said they should get sheets, towels, and more baby clothes. They picked up some kitchen supplies; pots, pans, and small appliances. Daryl made three trips out to the van, loading up the trunk. The most important stop was the gardening and tool section. It took two trips out, each for Daryl, Shane and Aaron, to put what they got into the van. Screwdrivers, hammers, drills, rakes, hatchets, pitchforks and axes.

Aaron hopped into the van and tried to re-arrange the bags. Only one store done and the van was almost half way full. The next three stores; the Children's Place, Books a Million, and Kay Jewelers, were all close by. Next to The Children's Place was a maternity store. Andrea said she could handle everything by herself, and went off on her own. Nobody tried to stop her.  Nobody cared.

Daryl pointed to the bookstore and started to gather books he knew Lori liked; mysteries and horror. After he cleared the shelves of James Patterson, Steven King, Dean Koontz and Tess Geritisen, he found Andrea looking at the erotica section, and told her to get what she wants and hurry up. Without a word she took several of the adult books and followed him out of the store. It soon became apparent that they would soon need another vehicle, maybe two.

Shane jumped and turned around when he heard the sound of a shotgun getting ready to fire. He turned around to see a tall, muscular black man, dressed in a police officer's uniform.

"Get the shit out of your car and get going, muthafucka." He said.

Shane raised his hands, told the others to do the same, and slowly turned around.

“Shit…Ken?”

“Walsh?”

xxxxx

Carol softly knocked on the door and handed in a glass of water.  Rick thanked her and went back to sitting on the edge of the bed, next to Lori.

“He said he loved me.  He said he always did.  He told me that at our wedding he wanted to take your place.  I fell for it.  I thought we could make it.”

She had been crying for hours, and finally calmed down enough to talk to Rick.  But the pain that she felt in her heart was so intense and she felt so weak.

“Maybe I’m just the type of person who was never meant to be with someone.”  She said, after she handed him the glass.

“Baby, you can’t think of it that way.  Shane’s a jackass.  You know what he’s like…ever since high school.”

He sat so close to her their hips were almost joined.  His arm was draped around her, holding her tightly as she cried.  Just the way he did after her mother died, and the way she held him when his father died.

“I meant what I said when we met Deanna.  You’re the best wife anyone could ask for.  I’m sorry I hurt you.  And I’m sorry that things couldn’t be different.”

She was quiet for a while, and added “Me too.  I miss you so much.  I miss us.  Just like the little things…like, waking up during a thunderstorm and listening to the rain hit the roof as we made love.”

“I miss you too.  There’s always gonna be an ‘us.’  Just different.”

“I know.” She said, in barely a whisper.

xxxxx

Within the next hour, Sargent Ken Hall, the mall security guard CJ, a thin woman named Anna and a man named Michael the four newcomers each had a pet and drove in their own vehicles. Anna and Andrea went to Macy's, and while the latter got bags of designer handbags, perfume and cleared the Estee Lauder counter, Anna got clothes and shoes.

While the men went to an attached Cabella's and walked out with guns, ammo, arrows for Daryl and shopping carts full of camping food, Andrea and Anna used shopping carts to go through the mall and got what they needed. Andrea almost squealed with joy when she saw a Sephora, and Anna got dozens of bags from Bath and Body Works. Yankee Candle was the last stop, and they took turns filling up the car that Anna drove in an hour earlier.

Andrea got suddenly very dramatic when she said in front of everyone, including the three men she just met, that she just had to go to Victoria's Secret.

The new, larger group slowly and quietly drove out of the mall, with three packed vehicles.

 


	14. Now

They had to be discrete. There was no doubt about the attraction they shared. It was immediate and intense. She thought ahead and got a condom and some lube from the pantry. While everyone was busy with their assigned tasks, the two walked into an empty house and went up into the attic. The heat, even in October, was oppressive. The sweat poured from their bodies, and even when they removed their damp clothes it didn't do anything to cool them down.

She knew daddy wouldn't approve. She knew she would be in trouble, despite being well over eighteen. And her father would never forgive her for being with a black boy.

Noah's mouth crashed into Beth's. Their arousal for each other was only increased with each piece of clothing that they removed.

Beth laid down on the blanket they brought. Noah was on top of her, shoving his tongue in her mouth and squeezing her breast. He suckled on her nipples one at a time she was shaking in pleasure. So many nights had been spent alone rubbing her nipples between her fingers and now a man was consuming them just like she had yearned for all that time. He pushed them together, one in each hand, and then sweeping both nipples into his mouth at the same time. Her moans became louder.

He made a trail with his tongue down to her belly button, pausing just long enough to take a quick dip into it before moving down to explore between her thighs. Before she could even prepare herself for what was about to come, he took her hardened clit into his mouth and began to let it tremble on the tip of his tongue. She came for the first time in a matter of seconds, the intensity of having his mouth touch her there was too much to handle.

He continued eating her until she came at least five or six more times before he had satisfied his hunger. Noah sat back on his knees and unwrapped the condom onto his cock. He squeezed the lube into his hand and covered himself with it. He fell back onto Beth, and pushed himself deep inside her.

She could feel her innocence break and realized that virginity was now a thing of her past. He fucked her hard. He had no idea that this was her first time, he just thought she had a tight pussy and he was taken aback at how snugly it fit around his throbbing cock.

She was afraid at first, but slowly she began to grind her hips, fucking him back. She could feel his balls slamming up against her ass and was captivated by the feel of his dick invading her.

After minutes of sweating, thrusting and moaning, she felt him explode, the warm liquid easily sensed through the thin condom. His sweat trickled off his forehead onto her breasts. She smiled and watched his beautiful body, glistening with sweat, as he pulled out of her and got back to his knees.

He removed the condom and wrapped it in a few tissues, then helped her sit up. He kissed her several more times, then helped her find her panties and got dressed himself. They quietly descended the stairs, held hands as they walked across the vacant living room, and kissed as they parted. He went to the bathroom to flush the condom, and she went for a walk, elated that she just had her first time.

xxxxx

It was a month since they found solace in Wiltshire. Maggie took over taking inventory of the supply house, since Olivia seemed to be eating more than she organized. Shannon gave birth to a baby boy, named Phillip. Allen stood by her during the delivery, and the family of seven moved out of Michonne and Merle's house and into the last empty home.

Maggie liked her job in the supply house because it allowed for Glenn to spend time with her, simple flirting leading to quiet sex in the downstairs powder room.

xxxxx

Rick and Lori were out for a walk, her hand in the crook of his arm.  They were headed for the gazebo, since Rick said he wanted to talk to her.

"Like I said, Lori. You're my first love, and the only woman I've ever been with. I still love you, just the same like I did when we got married." He took a deep breath. "I couldn't live a lie. I'm gay. And I want to be with Daryl."

She tightened her grasp on his hand and nodded her head.

"Baby, I need you to be okay with this. Daryl loves you, Judy and Carl. You'll never be alone, I promise you that. I guess what I'm saying is I want your blessing. I want to ask Daryl to marry me."


	15. Us

Anna, Michael, CJ and Ken assimilated into the community, socializing well with Abe, Lilly, Jessie and Carol. Neighborhood meetings were becoming a social event, friendly, casual dinners which lasted way into the night.

One dinner, which was held at home of Rick, Daryl and Lori celebrated what they decided was the first day of autumn, since the leaves were changing and it was getting cooler. Noah and Beth left after midnight, so did Aaron, Eric and Carter. Lori was sitting quietly with her head in her hands, which Rick knew meant only one thing; she was drunk. She was always naturally thin, but getting thinner even though they had access to food and water. The depression of Shane getting Andrea pregnant and ignoring her since that infamous morning didn't help.  She had a few more glasses of wine than she usually did, and the alcohol hit her hard. Carl and Judy were asleep in the room they now shared with their mother, so once everyone, including Daryl, went to sleep, Rick sat with his ex for a while.

xxxxx

Lori was usually a happy, chatty drunk, but not tonight. All the emotions she kept bottled up over the past few years came flooding out. It was just her and Rick on the couch, and he was sitting with his arm around her. The words came out quickly, but they were slurred.

" _You're the best thing that's ever happened to me. I know I'm a bitch sometimes and I'm sorry but you don't know how much you and the kids mean to me and you don't know how much I love you and I never thought I was good enough until I met you and I love you so much and I loved you. I love you. I should have said it more. I never wanted to get divorced. I never wanted it. I wanted to put the pieces back together and I know you're happy and I love Daryl and he makes you happy but it hurts me that we can't be together because I love you and you're the only one I've ever loved and I know Daryl is a good guy and I know he makes you happy but I couldn't make you happy and I want enough and I tried to move on with Shane but he's a jerk and he's not you and I love you and I miss being your wife and I just want things to go back to normal and I'm sorry if I did anything wrong because I think Andrea's right because I can't keep a man but I want you back but I know I can't have you and I just want to go home can we please just go home and to our old life like it used to be I miss you so much and you're the only man I'll ever love and I'm sorry for whatever I did._ "

Rick's strong arms were solid and comforting when he stroked her back as she sobbed with grief. Warm tears spilled from her eyes and onto Rick's shirt.

" _I'm sorry Rick. I'm sorry. I wasn't what you needed but I never thought I'd live my life without you and you so close but I can't have you and you're the only one I want but you moved on and I haven't and I really miss you I want to try to get back to us please take me back I'm not ready to let go of you..._ "

Rick knew that she wouldn't understand anything he said to her now. He just let her talk. His gut burned with guilt for all the pain he caused her. He loved her. Of course he did. But his sexual being was released when he met Daryl. He never knew a love like the one he found with another man. Lori will always be important part of his life. They had Carl and Judith together. They would always be a family.

When she had calmed down he stood up, kissed her on the forehead and went to the kitchen to get her a glass of water, and on his way back to the couch he saw her stand up, with her hand over her mouth. He quickly led her to the bathroom and held her hair as she vomited up all the wine she drank that night.

He rubbed her back, and said that the more she gets up now, the better she'll feel in the morning. After a few minutes she was finished, washed her hands, rinsed out her mouth and splashed water on her face.

She said she wanted to sit with him, so they went to the couch, and he made sure she slept on her stomach in case she got sick during the night, He sat on the far end of the couch and reclined the seat, put a pillow on his lap for her to lie on, covered her with a blanket, and she passed out immediately. He lay there for a while, listening to the familiar, comforting sound of her light snoring, and eventually fell asleep with his hands on his ex's back.

xxxxx

At the top of the stairs, away from everyone, Andrea smiled as she heard everything.


	16. 30 Days Without an Accident

The late October wind allowed them to open the windows at night, finally able to get some fresh air.  The early morning sun filled the bedroom with abundant sunshine, but they didn’t pay attention. 

Rick broke their kiss to take a breath, then bit down on Daryl's shoulder. The archer's moans echoed in the bedroom as Rick's hips weakened for a moment before he plunged harder, making Daryl claw at his back and pulled him into another passionate kiss.

The redneck came hard, bucking powerlessly from the pleasure, Rick soon followed suit, his cock still deep inside the archer. Daryl's legs quivered, and slid down from Rick's shoulders. He wrapped them tightly around his lover's waist. When their breaths slowed and Daryl's fingers moved through Rick's curls, as he caressed his love as the kissed deeply.

Daryl winced as Rick pulled out, then he turned onto his side and pulled him closer. Rick had his lover’s cum on his chest and stomach. They kissed gently, but deeply. "I love you." Rick whispered.

"Love you too." Daryl grunted out. He looked at the solid gold, diamond encrusted band on his finger and he ran his hand through Rick's chest hair.

xxxxx

In the week since the dinner and Lori's emotional outpouring, the two former spouses talked at length about what made their marriage falter. The words that stuck out in Rick's memory were “ _I miss being your wife._ " His heart ached with guilt when he thought about how she felt rejected not by him, but used by Shane. He was determined to help her move on and be happy.

Shane and Andrea were shunned by Rick and the family, as well as Philip, who was trying to flirt with his one-time day, so long ago, Lori.  She almost laughed in his face and focused her attention on her own children, and the young children whom were emotionally abandoned by their parents; Andrew Blake, Billy, Ben, Katie and Kelly.  The names that were thrown at her, from “mommy” to “Miss Lori, “ and the occasional slip up when the children who were not her blood called her mom put a smile on her face.

While out for a walk by herself one day, Andrea turned the corner and saw Rick and Lori, on a walk of their own. Rick grabbed Lori’s hand and tried to pull her away from a possible confrontation, but it was too late.  
“Lori!” The blonde yelled. “Lori, wait…I need to talk to you.”

The Grimes looked at each other and rolled their eyes, before Rick took a protective step in front of his ex, guarding her body with his own.

“What’s wrong now, Andrea?” He asked, as the three were soon face to face.

“I just wanted to talk to Lori.”

“Go ahead. Make it fast. You’re not doing anything without me around.”

“Aww…that’s sweet. Anyway, Lori, I gotta tell you that I really miss a few things.”

The silence was broken be the beautiful brunette said a weary “okay…”

“Like, having my top of the line Keurig in the morning. I spent a few hundred dollars on it…what was pocket change to me was a month’s worth of grocery money for you.”

Rick reached behind him and grabbed Lori’s hand. He immediately started to pull her away and back toward their home.

“No…no..Rick…I need to day this. Lori,” She started the fake tears and sobs. “I mean I really miss my coffee in the morning because I loved it so much and mow knowing that I’ll never have it again makes me sad because I loved it so much and it was once all mine.” She spoke in the same, faux drunk stream of consciousness in which Lori used that night.

“We’re done here.” Rick said, pulling Lori toward him before wrapping his arm around her lower back.

“Rick!” The blonde yelled after him, and not caring who heard. “Rick…Do you remember that candy store on the edge of town? They made the best brownies. I mean, they squeezed so much fudge into the brownies. Do you know, well of course you do, about packing fudge?”

“Don’t listen to her.” Rick whispered softly. “She’s a pain in the ass. She hasn’t grown up since high school. You okay, baby?” He looked at his ex, and saw the hurt on her face. She nodded slightly as he led the door open for her while she walked inside the home.

xxxxx

Rick and Daryl continued to hide their relationship well from the Monroes. They thought about moving in with Aaron and Eric, but although they would be just across the street from Lori and the kids, Rick didn't want to make the move, He felt as though he abandoned his family once. He won't do it again.

Although it was awkward, Rick would sleep in the same bed as Daryl, and Lori had the room with their children, directly across the hall.  Rick took more of a role in taking care of their children.  He would be the one to tuck them into bed at night, read Judy a bedtime story, and work on Carl’s baseball swing.

xxxxx

Hershel asked the members of the security team; Rick, Shane, Abe, CJ, Ken and Ty how things were going, and got a good report. Beth and Jessie, who were in charge of the animals said that a dozen more chickens were an addition to the population. Maggie, who had a passionate sexual relationship with Glenn, said that she spend most of the day taking inventory of what they had in the supply house.

Noah, who diverted his eyes from Beth for a moment, was still tired from their morning tryst in "their" attic, said he was concerned about the walls. The support beams were facing the wrong way, and could easily be pushed over if anything happened.

Pete, Hershel and Bob said they had enough medical supplies for at least a year.

“And what happens after a year?  We’re on our fucking own?”  Andrea snarked, before Hershel snapped and told the plump blonde to walk away. 

Aaron said that he was not successful with recruiting runs. There just wasn’t any new people to save.   He had a map of a military base, but it was an hour away.

"Aaron, are you talking about Fort Benning?" Hershel asked.

Aaron nodded his head, and said that although Wiltshire is a haven, he was concerned about their safety.

The older man became silent, and said he knew the place well. He was a combat medic, and treated several of the injured soldiers who were there after he came back to the states.

"Daddy, what are you thinking?" Maggie asked.

"A Military base. Soldiers. Guns and ammo."

"But we have shelter here. Homes, food, security." Beth protested.

“Fort Benning.”  Shane scoffed.  “I guess this is the perfect time for an ‘I fucking told you so.’  Isn’t that right, Officer Friendly?”  He seethed as he walked away from Rick, and into the waiting arms of Andrea.

"You can't be safer than a Military base. Aaron, I'd like to accompany you on this trip. Noah's right about the walls. Our clinic is a house with beds. They have a hospital. They have more land for animals. Military housing…the homes are smaller than what we have, and the compound is larger than this, but they have security. More security. I just hope the place is still standing."

As Aaron and Hershel made sure their vehicle was fully gassed and they took extra food, water and weapons, they said goodbye to their loved ones, and hit the road.

xxxxx

Rick had planned another supply run, but before he left he looked through all the jewelry he got at Pandora a month ago, reached into the bag, pulling out a solid gold ring with an emerald stone. The only reason he kept all the jewelry was in case his friends wanted to get engaged, and he could give them the diamond rings.

He gently knocked on the door to Lori’s room, and watched as she slipped one of the family photo album back into her backpack.  _She can’t let go of the memories._

Rick sat on the mattress, right next to her, and slipped the ring onto the middle finger of her right hand. They were both wearing their wedding rings on their left hands to keep up appearances, so he gave her the ring as a surprise. Emerald, despite it not being her birthstone, was her favorite.

Neither one wanted to admit that in the new world they may not make it back, so he gave it to her "just because."

She gave him a hug as a thank you, their arms tight around each other. As they were breaking the hug she meant to kiss him on the cheek, but their lips brushed against each other.  In a moment of awkward silence which seemed to last forever, Rick leaned forward and slammed his mouth onto Lori’s.  She willingly accepted his tongue, and her fingers slid through his curls, pulling him close to her.

As soon as the kiss started, it was over.  She stood up and said "sorry. Thank you so much. It's beautiful."

Her brown eyes locked with his baby blues, and for a few moments they just existed in silence.

"Rick, you ready?" Shane called from the downstairs.

"In a minute." Rick shouted.

"I gotta go."  He whispered to Lori, as he looked into her eyes and started a feeling he thought was buried.

xxxxx

An hour later they arrived at the farm, using the map Eugene provided. The old, weathered barn as still standing, despite heavy damage. The breeze blew the stench of rotting animals into their faces, making them first wince, but then they noticed there were no rotting human corpses.

When they realized they were safe, they started to load up the few packages of the grain into the back of the minivan they took. Shane looked around and saw an old, white delivery truck in the distance, and decided to take that back to the community.

They clear out the few useful things from the barn, and decided to make one more trip to a local store to see if there was anything of value they could get. A few strip malls produced nothing but oversized jars of tomato sauce at a few pizza places, bags of straws, cups and napkins, and the last stop was a kitchen supply store. They gathered some knives before deciding that it was time to head back.

Shane and CJ drove the delivery truck, and Ty rode with Rick, who was pretending to make conversation with the former professional football player, but it soon became an interrogation.

"So where were you born? Ever been married? Any kids? Ever been arrested? Ever hit a woman? You ever leave one woman for another?"

Ty eventually asked what was going on, and Rick explained the situation. In case anything happens to him, he wants someone to take care of Lori.

"Oh yeah, I met Lori. Really pretty." Ty said.

"Me and Lori. We were married for ten years. We had two kids together. I guess you could call it a friendly divorce 'cuz we don't hate each other. Shane screwed her over, and I can't give her what she needs."

"So you want me to hook up with your ex?"

The words didn't hit Rick the right way.  “I love that woman.  But I couldn’t live a lie.”

“You and Daryl?”

“Is it that obvious?”

“Yeah.”

“Alright.  Lori, she’s one of a kind.  She deserves nothing but the best, and if anything happened to me, I want someone who can take care of her.  She and I were friends since childhood, and when we went to high school it was the three of us; me, him and Lori.  We’re friendly exes, the best you can be, I guess.  Shane got Andrea pregnant while him and Lori were engaged.  That makes two men who left her.  I need to know she’s with a good guy.  It just can’t be me.”

They turned the corner, and were face to face with a dozen men on motorcycles.

xxxxx

Lori was walking around Wiltshire with Sophia, Judy, Carl and Carol.

The four were enjoying the quiet serenity, and didn't hear the semi-truck speeding down the road and crashing through the gate. The driver opened the back, allowing dozens of walkers to pour out.


	17. No Way Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Violence, character deaths, Negan arrives and there is a rape scene.

The sound of the men driving through the gate caught almost everyone's attention. After the second vehicle drove in, the snipers on the platform started shooting, but the men in vehicles started throwing hand grenades. Hershel's house exploded. So did Eric and Aaron's. Abe, Carter and Tobin started firing through their windows, but their handguns were no match for the AR-15s the men had. A third vehicle, a minivan, drove in, and saw Anna, Lori and Maggie trying to hide behind some shrubs. Four men jumped out and grabbed the three women, despite Carl desperately trying to hold onto his mother. As quickly as the van drove in, it flew out. More hand grenades were thrown, and more homes caught fire. Ken was able to cover himself as he ran to the pantry/armory, and used an assault rifle to take down a few of the invaders and some walkers. Beth and Noah ran half way out of the vacant house before Noah pulled his girl back in, threw her to the floor, and covered her with his body. Daryl and Merle stood at different windows in the same house and opened fire. The gunshots were relentless.

Allen yelled at Shannon to grab the kids and go into the basement. He opened the window and fired on someone who had a grenade in his hand. The pin slipped out of the bomb as it dropped and rolled under the car. Within seconds the entire vehicle exploded, sending flaming car parts everywhere, setting ablaze to more shrubs, vehicles and homes.

The two vehicles that entered first had some substantial damage before the occupants were taken down.

Daryl yelled for Merle to see if it looked clear where he was. When there was no answer he went into the room where Merle was, and saw his big brother, the only blood relative he has left in this world, was shot in the throat. Merle was choking on his own blood, and gripping at his neck. When he saw Daryl come into view, he reached over to hold his baby brother's hand, and tried to mouth something to him. The light in his eyes was fading fast, and after coughing a few times, he was gone.

Daryl sobbed as he held his brothers' body close to him, then used his knife to put him down before the older brother could turn. 

xxxxx

It wasn't until the next morning that Rick, Shane and Ty returned on foot and carrying the remains of CJ.

The grey morning sky, and the cold November air mimicked the mood. They looked around in horror at what remained of the peaceful neighborhood they left. Only a few of the twenty homes remained. Rick started to panic and yelled for Lori, Carl and Daryl.

An exhausted Allen came out of the house in which the small remainder of the community were hiding. The bodies of the walkers far outnumbered the bodies of the community.

The losses were felt by everyone. Daryl, once he caught sight of Rick from the window, ran out of the house and into the officer's waiting arms. He was covered in Merle's blood, along with dirt, walker guts, and other shit.

Merle was dead. So were Sophia, Carol, Eric, Michonne, Philip, Olivia, Michael, Ethan, Deanna, Paul, Spencer, Lilly and Bob, Jessie, Ron, Sam, and Andrea.

Rick was consoling Daryl over the loss of Merle, while inside he was screaming for Lori, Judy and Carl. Shane was looking for anybody; any signs of survivors. He saw a lone walker stumbling around and put it down with a knife.

Just like months earlier, when they were reunited at the camp, Carl ran out of the house and into his dad's arms. They both held onto each other, sobbing.

Rick was the first to speak, "Where's your mom?  Your sister?"

Sasha walked out of the one of the homes, Judith in her arms, and the baby girl gripped onto her daddy.

Through deep sobs, Carl cried "I don't know."                                                   

xxxxx

The minivan rumbled down the road before it pulled up to an old factory. The side door flew open and Lori, Maggie and Anna were forcibly removed from the vehicle and into the building. The place smelled old and musty, and they could hear the crunch of the glass as they walked over it, and could vaguely see through the dirty windows along the wall.

They were forced down the hallway and led to a lavish room with red curtains, plush carpet, and decorations that looked as though they were from the Victorian era. The room had lavish couches and a lavender scent about it. It was a stark contrast from the bleak factory. The three saw four other women who looked as though they walked off a fashion runway, and were dressed in sheer clothing.

"Wh…What is this place?" Lori asked, her voice cracking and her eyes watering.

"You got ten minutes." The man, was apparently named Conner, snapped at them.

The four women who were already in the room came over to comfort the frightened new arrivals. They explained the situation and who Negan was. They told their new "sister wives" that Negan demands that they all sit around in lingerie, makeup and hair perfect, and be ready for him whenever he demands. They have to look model perfect, and can't complain. If they think of leaving, Negan and his henchmen will get their husbands and torture them by having their face seared by a hot iron.

"You have to be ready. When Conner says ten minutes he means five." A woman named Amber said, the panic in her voice rising.

"Go into the bathroom and take a shower. Shave everything. I'll drop off some clothes. You gotta do this or we'll all be in trouble. His men will go back to where they got you and kill all the kids and torture the men. There's makeup in a black case under the sink. You have to look like you're on a cover of a magazine." A scared, pale looking redhead named Paula told them. "Please, hurry up."

In less than ten minutes, Anna, Maggie and Lori were getting help with putting on too small nighties and Amber made their hair and makeup look perfect.

"What is this place? Why us? Please, we gotta get out of here." Maggie asked, pleading for information.

"If you try, you'll kill us all." Amber barked.

"We gotta clean up." A petite blonde said, as she nervously cleaned an already tidy room.

The door tore open, and a tall, muscular man with slicked back hair walked in with an aura of self-importance. He looked at his new wives, then pointed at Lori, Anna and Maggie and said "Lacey, Tracey, and Gracie. Ha. Who says I don't have a sense of humor." He walked over to Lori and seized her by her hand, and said to the horrified women; "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna ping pong my dick all over these titties. Don't worry, you'll all get your turn."

Negan steered her to a different area and shut the door. He ordered her to disrobe, then get him undressed, and finally to get onto the bed.

xxxxx

Lori tried to say no, but learned that wasn't an option. He stated that she is now his wife, and she will answer to the name Lacey.

She tried to close her eyes and emotionally distance herself from the situation. Negan was rough. Everything hurt. 

Her large breasts with pink nipples were inviting. He took one in his mouth, savoring her taste. He wanted to taste more of her. His pants were tight in the crotch, and he relieved the pressure when he unzipped them.

Negan took his shirt off, and backed her against the wall. He got between her legs, and lowered her onto him. He fucked her hard. He pulled out, only to plunge in deeper. It hurt.  It was primitive, and it was savage. 

After he slid out, he pulled Lori’s hand and led her to the bed.  He pushed her onto the mattress, and climbed on top of her, resting his face at her center. He started licking in and around her warm folds, tasting himself. Lori was stoic, just staring at the ceiling and waiting for it to be over.  

When he was finished with her mound, he moved up her body, licking her skin and nibbling on her nipples. 

He forced his tongue into her mouth, making her snap into consciousness and try to control her gag reflex.  He was filthy, and she tasted herself.  As his mouth covered hers, she expected what would happen next, but she still wasn’t ready for it. 

He thrusted hard. She moaned, not in pleasure but in pain, and he hammered harder. Negan watched her breasts bounce with each thrust, and her face wince in what he thought was pleasure. He couldn't hold back any longer, and pushed one last time, letting himself go and set a hot jet of himself deep into her.

As soon as he was empty he pulled out for good, then rolled out of the bed and got dressed.

Her mind was scrambled and fuzzy. She saw that he grabbed her panties and wiped himself off with them. Without a word he adjusted himself, smoothed his hair back and left the room. She put the panties back on, along with the black silk top, even though it was freezing in the room. She stayed for a minute to catch her breath, slowly standing on shaking legs as she went back to the room with the six other women, sat on the couch, and started to cry. She was soon flanked by Amber and Maggie, both of whom looked both scared, yet resigned that this is their fate.


	18. Conquer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More characters added, just for the name, not a crossover. Names from Strike Back and the movie Aliens.

Aaron carefully navigated the several dangerous roadblocks in order to get to Fort Benning, finally arriving at their destination eight hours after they left. The two men were met by eight armed soldiers, all with assault rifles pointed at them.

"Raise your hands, son." Hershel told Aaron.

They both did so, and one soldier, Lieutenant John Porter, approached the vehicle. He noted it was just the two men in the car, and ordered them both out and to the ground. He helped the older man to the ground as they were both searched for any weapons or anything that could be used as a weapon of terror.

"Stand up." Second Lieutenant Hugh Collinson demanded.

After Aaron jumped up and helped Hershel to his feet, the later said he was a combat medic in Vietnam, and was with the one hundredth and ninety fourth Brigade.

"What do you want from us?" Porter snapped.

"We're with a larger group a day's drive away. We have several women, and almost a dozen young children, including one born just a month ago. I'm a trauma surgeon, and we have two other doctors in our group, a few police officers, and a Marine. We need help, and we can pull our weight."

Aaron watched as one of the officers used a walkie talkie to speak with someone, and the soldiers said that someone will be coming by.

Hershel smiled as he looked around the outside of the base. He could see twenty foot stone walls, and when there was a breeze he smelled manure from farm animals, not the stench of rotting bodies.

Soon two men, a soldier dressed in fatigues and another dressed in full uniform, pulled up to the front gate in a golf cart. A simple nod by the man in uniform allowed Aaron and Hershel through the gate.

The passenger got out of the seat of the cart and approached Hershel.

The man looked closely at Hershel, before saying, "Sir. I heard you're good at reattaching left arms." The five star General said, with a slight smile.

After Hershel scanned the man's face for any familiarity, his eyes moved to the General's nametag. "McMurphy."

"Good to see you, Seamus." Hershel beamed.

General McMurphy smiled, saluted, and then embraced Hershel. Aaron was introduced, and thanked the man for letting them in.

xxxxx

They were taken on a tour of Fort Benning, being driven around in the back of the golf cart.  McMurphy explained to Aaron that the base is over one hundred thousand acres. When the plague hit, the entire base was closed in. In the blind spots they have two rows of twenty foot tall stone walls, taken from an abandoned building and relocated to the perimeter. Other spots have three rows of barbed wire fencing, and constant armed patrols and look-outs. The cart pulled up to an office building, and McMurphy, Hershel and Aaron got out of the cart, and the General received a salute by the man who opened the door for him.

They got into McMurphy' office, and the General offered his guests a drink. Both chose water, before the three sat near the big desk in the middle of the room. McMurphy asked Hershel how his wife, Josephine, was doing before he poured a glass of scotch for himself.

"Well, I guess it has been a while." He said, somberly. "I lost her over twenty years ago. Cancer. I got a beautiful daughter out if it. When I was back on my feet, I got married again to a beautiful woman named Annette. We had a daughter together. Annette died just a year ago of a heart attack. We tried to last as long as we could, but the three of us moved to a neighborhood. It's fenced in, and we have about twenty homes. As I said, we have several young children and at least two pregnant women, and four doctors, including myself. But we're exposed, and we need help. I have my two daughters, Seamus, and I need help for them."

General McMurphy looked at Aaron and said "This guy…we were under heavy enemy fire. I get my arm blown off at the elbow. Two of my buddies carried me to the medic tent, and soon Doctor Greene here has it back on. It's now fully functional. I can play catch with my grandson. I almost bled out, and Hershel saved my life."

Hershel's features softened at the memory, and Aaron looked at his friend with pride.

"You said an eight hour drive?"

"Yes sir." Aaron replied.

"We'll leave at oh-four hundred tomorrow. How many people and supplies do you have?"

Quick calculations put the numbers at around fifty people, a small arsenal of weapons, a house full of food, bottled water, clothing and supplies, animals, and two dozen vehicles.

"Welcome aboard." General Seamus McMurphy said with a smile.

xxxxx

Aaron was amazed at the size and scope of the area. The dozen head of cattle they had was dwarfed by the hundreds of cows, a state of the art barn, and the Wiltshire's fifty chickens were nothing compared to the thousands of chickens, pig, sheep, goats, ducks and turkeys. There were dozens of acres of crops, ranging in everything from wheat, oats, lettuce, cucumbers, and other grains and vegetables. Trees of peaches, apples, lemons and pears were perfectly lines up.

"We are completely self-reliant. We have over five dozen wells, and each building has a solar panel on the roof. Including the apartments."

"May I ask how many people you have here?" Aaron questioned the General.

"We have over two hundred people. Mostly military, some civilians. We have some young families too. Children here attend school, and we are always on the lookout for teachers. Both men and women receive Military training, we have a fully stocked and functional hospital, commissary and arsenal. We have technicians who monitor radio frequencies for signs of life. This place is under constant surveillance. Every inch is covered and watched."

"What about housing and vehicles?"

"We have Military apartments and houses. Vehicles are parked close to where our residents live, but since we have to mind our fuel we use electric and solar power golf carts like this one. We have tanks, helicopters, Humvees and open bed trucks. Good luck to the people who try to do anything with us."

"Our group cleaned out a hospital and a Costco. One of the guys actually took a tractor trailer truck full of stuff." Aaron said, trying to tell McMurphy how they can contribute.

"That's good. We cleaned out every hospital and clinic within a one hundred mile radius. We went to those Costco stores and brought back two dozen tractor trailers full of everything. We have everything from diapers up to clothing for adults. Someone could join us and live their entire lives here."

xxxxx

Hershel and Aaron looked hopeful, finally, for the future. They were the General's invited guests to dinner, and ate like kings. They had filet mignon, fresh vegetables, and crème Brule for dessert, thanks to the professional chefs in the kitchen. They spent the night in the General's house, and a caravan was planned to leave first thing in the morning, including five Military trucks to carry their cache of supplies and weapons, medical equipment, household supplies and animals, as well as the population of Wiltshire.

Collinson drove McMurphy and Hershel in the first truck, and John Porter led the second vehicle with Aaron. The other vehicles contained Major Dalton, Corporal Hicks, Private Hudson, Colonels Grant and Locke. Medical doctors John Carter and Douglas Ross went with them, in order to ensure the people whom they brought back were healthy.

They were on their way back to Wiltshire.


	19. No Sanctuary

While some were using an assembly line to pass buckets of water from the pond to extinguish the remaining house fires, others were working on shoring up the gate and trying to fix the damage they sustained. The sky was grey and Rick hoped that it would open up soon and give them a boost with much needed rain.

Pete, the only surviving doctor, was giving quick checks ups to everyone while mourning his entire family.   

Ken, Allen, Noah and Glenn starting digging graves for their friends, while Shane, Eugene, Ty, and Abe stacked the bodies of the dead invaders and re-killed walkers into a pile for burning.

Daryl was combing the neighborhood, looking for hidden walkers or a hidden invader. He would collect their weapons and ammo, and tried to erase the mental image of Merle, his only living blood relative, taking his last breath.

Shannon and Sasha went house to house, combing through the rubble to put out any hot spots and to try to salvage anything they could find. Three homes remained. Three out of the twenty. The clinic was gone. The house that was used as a pantry, arsenal and clothing depot was safe. They eventually collected all the clothing and food from the other homes and settled into the house that was next to the pantry. There were a few chickens left, and three cows. The solar grid was damaged beyond repair, so they didn't have electricity with the cold weather settling in.

There was no time to mourn their friends since they had to focus on what was left and how to continue.

Carl couldn't give Rick a good description of the vehicle that took his mom, Maggie and Anna away.

All but two cars and the semi-truck remained. The truck was moved to be in front of what was let of the gate. Rick was determined to go looking for his wife. He needed to find her. He needed her in his life more than he realized.

Those who were left planned on a memorial service for all they lost. The chapel was still standing. The twenty nine people sat around, and the priest's prayers and words of comfort were by cries and sobs.

After the service and burials, Rick wanted everyone to be in one house. The other house was stripped on everything they could take, and those who didn't double up in bedrooms or on the couch were standing guard. Their sense of security was gone.

xxxxx

An hour into their journey they met a wiry, white guy who wore a long black coat, and a knit cap.

He smiled and with his arms extended "you can call me Paul. But my friends call me Jesus."

They reluctantly brought the man back to Wiltshire, but only after Daryl used his own belt to secure the man's cap over his eyes. The last thing the people of Wiltshire needed at this point was someone nefarious knowing where they lived.

"God, what happened to this place?" Jesus asked, after he stepped through the broken gate.

"We were attacked yesterday. We lost good people, family." Allen said.

Jesus was quiet for a while, then asked "did anyone see a group of men on motorcycles?"

Rick's blood ran cold when he thought about the group who attacked them and killed CJ. He replied yes, and Jesus smirked before he said "guys, your world is about to get a whole lot bigger. I'm from a place that's a lot like this one. Part of my job is searching out other settlements to trade with. You're good people, and this is a good place. Or at least it was. I think our community may be in a position to help you. I'll show you. If we take a car, I can take you back home in a day, and you can all see for yourselves who we are and what we have to offer."

"If this is a trick, it won't end well for you. My people are in trouble. They don't- we don't have a lot of fighters." Rick snapped.

xxxxx

Within an hour, Rick, Shane, Allen and Ty joined Jesus in one of the SUVs They made the thirty five minute drive to The Hilltop, and hopes were dashed. It looked like a bunch of cheap metal walls placed haphazardly around the areas.

"I know how it looks, but I'll play it out. That's us. That's the Hilltop." Jesus announced, with confidence.

Rick stepped back, and spoke to Shane, Allen and Ty. "Look, I'm not taking any chances."

Jesus remained a few feet away from the small group and said "Look, we ran out of ammo months ago. I like you people. I trust you. Trust us." He turned to the man who was on a perch near the top of the wall.

"Open the gates, Cal." He turned to Rick and explained "A lot of people came from a FEMA camp. Trailers came with them."

"How did people find out about this place?" Shane asked.

"That's called Barrington House." Jesus told him, as he pointed to a red brick mansion in the middle of the property. "The family that owned it gave it to the state in the '30s. The state turned it into a living history museum. Every elementary school for 50 miles used to come here for field trips. The place was running a long time before the modern world built up around it. I think people came here because they figured it'd keep running after the modern world broke down. Those windows up there let us see for miles in every direction. It's perfect for security. Come on…I'll show you inside."

Rick looked around, and saw the dozens of trailer homes, a few animals, some crops, and a woman who was using a pump to get a pail of water. He listened to Jesus as he kept talking about the new place. He was the last one to step through the doors and stood in the lobby of the mansion. He was so used to smelling the stench of death, that he didn't realize that the aroma wafting through the air now was a mixture of coffee and baked bread. His mouth started watering immediately, not knowing how hungry he was until this moment.

"Most of the rooms have been converted to living spaces. Even the ones that weren't bedrooms." Jesus said with pride.

"People live here and the trailers? Ty asked.

"We plan to build. There's babies being born. Families are always expanding."

xxxxx

Later, Rick was ushered into the "office" of the building to speak to Gregory. "Where you live, is it as nice as this place?" he asked.

"It's just different." Rick responded.

"How do you feed everyone? Jesus said you had land for gardens, but few crops."

"We just started planting. And we have a few animals."

"But you have guns, so I assume you have a decent weapons cache."

"It's decent."

"And your infirmary, is it stocked?" Gregory asked with a smirk.

"Is yours? We came here hoping to talk trade." Rick responded, getting frustrated. "Do you have enough here for that?"

"You see what I have here. You see what I've built. Jesus said that your food situation was challenged right now. You don't keep people fed, it comes apart. Let's speak the common tongue here, huh? You don't have shit. Now, I'm happy to help. I'm a nice guy. But we can't just give things away for free. How's this? Since you can't offer much, I'll let your people work here for their share. Rick, you and your group would be a welcome addition to the community." Gregory sneered.

"You don't have any ammunition."

"Who said that?"

"You're low on medication. You need things. We need things." Rick said, flatly.

"What, are you gonna give us a bottle of aspirin and a box of bullets?"

"Our communities can help each other. We can help each other."

"We're doing fine." Gregory mocked. "Are you?"

Gregory stood up, and without saying a word he walked to the door and ushered Ty, Jesus, Daryl, Shane and Allen.

"We want to generate trade." Jesus told Rick. "Gregory does. But ammo isn't something we urgently need."

"Well, how's that?" The officer asked.

"The walls hold. We just brought in more medicine. Gregory wants the best deal possible." Jesus tried to reason.

"Yeah, well, we want things, too. We need food. We came all this way, we're gonna get it." Shane declared.

"I will talk to him and we will work this out. Circumstances change. We're doing well now, and you will next. I will make him understand that. Can you give me a few days?" Jesus asked.

Rick though about the situation at Wiltshire, and how they can get to Lori, wherever she is.

"We can." Shane answered, before Rick could say anything.

xxxxx

The door to the office flew open and a man walked in, his face twisted in distress.

"What's wrong?" Gregory asked.

"They're back."

The four Wiltshire men, Gregory and Jesus walked out of the house. They saw a man approach and Gregory asked, "Nathan, what happened to everybody else? Where's Tim and Marsha?"

"They're dead."

"Negan?"

"Yeah."

"We had a deal."

"He said it wasn't enough. Was the drop light?"

"No." Gregory said, defensively.

"They still have Craig. They said they'd keep him alive, return him to us, if I deliver a message to you."

"So, tell me." Gregory said.

"I'm sorry." The man said, as he stepped forward and stabbed Gregory in the gut.

Rick lunged forward and put the man in a chokehold. "Get off of me! I had to" He grunted. "Anybody who tries to stop me is killing my brother!" Another man leapt toward Rick and was stopped by Ty. The man fell out of Rick's arm and hit his head on the ground.

"Everyone, this is over!" Jesus yelled, putting his arms out to stop the fighting. "It's over. Ethan was our friend, but let's not pretend he was anything more than a coward who attacked us. He did this. And these people stopped him."

"What can I do?" Rick asked, after the dust settled.

"Put the gun away." Begged Jesus. "You've done enough. You need to know that things aren't as simple as they might seem. Just give me some time."

xxxxx

At the crack of dawn, fueled by little sleep and a small portion of breakfast, Rick, Allen and Daryl left Wiltshire to look for any sign of a blue or black minivan, the car that others said they thought they saw. They knew it was like finding a needle in a haystack, but they needed to try. They were functioning on little or no sleep, but they needed to get their people back.

An hour into their journey they met a wiry, white guy who wore a long black coat, and a knit cap.

They reluctantly brought the man back to Wiltshire, but only after Daryl used his own belt to secure the man's cap over his eyes. The last thing the people of Wiltshire needed at this point was someone nefarious knowing where they lived.

xxxxx

Within an hour, Rick, Shane, Allen and Ty joined Jesus in one of the SUVs They made the thirty five minute drive to The Hilltop, and hopes were dashed. It looked like a bunch of cheap metal walls placed haphazardly around the areas.

"I know how it looks, but I'll play it out. That's us. That's the Hilltop." Jesus announced, with confidence.

Rick stepped back, and spoke to Shane, Allen and Ty. "Look, I'm not taking any chances."

"We need to find Lori, Rick. And Maggie and Anna." Shane told him.

Rick snapped and threw one punch, leveling Shane and knocking him out.  He knelt over his former friend and seethed.  “You don’t get to talk about her.  The way you fucked that bitch…you broke her heart.  I told you to take care of her.  You know how important she is to me.  I begged you to take care of her.  From now on, her name doesn’t come out of your mouth.”


	20. Bloodletting

Amber, Paula, Sherrie, Kelly, Maggie and Anna could only listen helplessly as Lori screamed in pain. They should have told her about the tattoo. Negan likes his wives pure. Unmarked. After her first encounter with Negan the day before, he summoned two of the Saviors to remove the tattoo the only way they could...with a knife.

The other wives were getting nervous and wondering if Lori was alright, when the door opened and she was thrown in and knocked to the ground. Connor told her to clean herself up, since Negan wants to be with her again that evening.

Maggie, who was in training to be an RN before the world ended, and Anna, who was already a nurse, put pressure on the wound and told her it would be okay. They didn't cut too deep. It was cauterized, so it would hurt, but it would keep bleeding.

Lori was lying on the red couch, her side aching in pain and tears flowing out of her eyes. She wanted to go home. After falling into a light sleep, she thought she should have opted out at the CDC. This was hell. She wanted to go home. She pictured the home she shared with Rick and Judy and Carl, Sunday mornings when the air was filled with the sweet aroma of coffee and her pancakes, which she knew were horrible but her family ate them anyway. Hope and happiness. They were long forgotten. She smiled softly at her own thoughts.

Anna lifted up the gauze to check the wound and Lori gasped in pain. The woman with strawberry blonde hair apologized to the brunette, saying there's nothing they could do. She and Maggie could take her to the bathroom and help her wash it with soap and water, but there's no ointment or pain medication to give her.

The door opened and Negan walked in, grinning from ear to ear.

"I heard you clean up well. Let's hope so. Your turn. And you too, Amber. Let's show Lacey here how to handle me."

Out of pain and repulsion, Lori did her best to prevent herself from vomiting all over the place when Negan made her perform oral sex on himself and Amber. He watched the women pleasure each other and then each took her turn with him. Her stomach hurt. She just wanted everything to be over. She felt Negan ejaculate inside of her, and he immediately raised his left arm to push her off of him, then stand up, get dressed, and left the room. The women held each other as they cried.


	21. Pretty Much Dead Already

Hours later, Jesus was in Gregory's office with Rick, Shane, Allen and Ty. The shorter man entered the room and started talked to them. "Doctor Carson was able to patch him up. He's in pain, but he'll live."

"So, what happens now? Shane asked.

"Things like that don't usually happen here, but, uh, it's settled." Jesus answered.

"We heard the name Negan. A few days ago, we had a run-in with his men. Who is he?" Rick asked.

Jesus sighed and said "Negan's the head of a group of people he calls the Saviors. As soon as the walls were built, they showed up. They met with Gregory on behalf of their boss. They made a lot of demands, even more threats. And he killed one of us- Rory. He was sixteen years old. They beat him to death right in front of us. Said we needed to understand, right off the bat. Gregory's not exactly good at confrontation. He's not the leader I would've chosen, but he helped make this place what it is, and the people like him. He made the deal. Half of everything. Our supplies, our crops, our livestock, it goes to the Saviors."

"And what do you get in return?" Shane asked.

"They don't attack this place. They don't kill us." Jesus said with half a chuckle.

"Why not just kill them?" Rick asked.

"Most of the people here don't even know how to fight, even if we had ammo. Half the people here are young children. Some are just babies."

"Well, how many people does Negan have?" Ty asked.

"We don't know. We've seen groups as big as fifty."

"Now, hold up. So, they show up, they kill a kid, and you give them half of everything? These dicks just got a good story. The bogeyman, he ain't shit." Shane sneered.

"Well, how do you know?” Jesus responded.

Allen jumped into the conversation. "You know, we'll do it. If we go get your man back, kill Negan, take out his boys, will you hook us up? We want food, medicine, and one of them cows."

"Confrontation's never been something we've had trouble with." Rick said, as he shrugged his shoulders.

Jesus nodded, then said "I'll take it to Gregory."

xxxxx

The four men were standing on the upper porch of the Barrington house, watching the small community go about their day. The mid-day sun was strong, and they knew they had to get back to Wiltshire soon. Or what was left of it. They were talking amongst themselves, discussing the trade deal.

"They have food, we don't. We don't have enough of anything. Except us. What we can do. This is the trade. It's gonna cost us something." Rick said. They turned around when they heard a door open. Jesus said that Gregory is awake, and wants to talk.

Rick walked into the darkened bedroom, his eyes adjusting to the light and his nose picking up the stuffy, dusty smell.

"Sorry for the gloom. They have me on these antibiotics that make me sensitive to the sunlight. This is agony. It's like somebody's twisting my intestines with a cement mixer." Gregory laughed.

"It could've been worse. You're lucky we were here. Jesus told you about our offer?"

"He did. What makes you think you can do what we haven't done?"

"We've handled people like Negan." Rick said, dismissively.

"How?"

"They're dead. We can get your man back. See, we've been out there since the beginning. We've had to deal with one man who wanted to kill us all. We've dealt with people who wanted to eat us. What's left of them can be found about an hour away."

Gregory sighed. "I don't know if Craig's worth the trouble. I mean, it's his brother who did this." He said, as he pointed to his stomach.

"He was fighting to save someone he loves. He was afraid." Rick said.

"That makes him weak. Frankly, I don't know if I want him back in our gene pool."

"My father used to tell me forgiveness takes more strength than anger. You've never had to fight for someone you love. You've been sheltered, and haven't had to face what we have."

"Yeah, I guess. Craig's a hell of a cook. He makes these amazing baked eggs with green tomatoes..."

Rick interrupted, "You give us supplies, and we'll save Craig and take care of Negan and the Saviors, permanently."

Gregory chuckled. "I'm sorry, I find this whole conversation pretty funny. I mean, you balked when I proposed that your people work for our supplies, but now isn't that exactly what's happening here? See, I had leverage and I used it. See? It wasn't personal."

"Yes. We need food. You have it. We're willing to work for it."

"Then I'll get supplies for your people."

"Good."

"I'll talk to Jesus and he'll make the arrangements. See, this was fun. Exciting."

"Half." Rick stated, his tone tense.

"Excuse me?"

"Half of what you have. I saw what happened out there. Negan's expecting more supplies from this place. And more and more. And if it keeps going like that, pretty soon you won't have anything left. What happens then? Without ammo, without fighters you'd be a dead man. So half of everything you have right now or the deal's off. You see? I have leverage."

"Congratulations. You have yourself a deal. You want anything else? Kidney, maybe?" Gregory sneered, his voice dripping with condensation.

"Not that but I do want something."

xxxxx

Jesus chuckled as he helped load up the SUV with food, water and medicine. "Even Negan didn't get this much up front." As Shane was getting the vehicle ready to go back to Wiltshire.

Rick walked over to the men who came back from seeing Negan, and said that he heard they've been taking supplies back to him since the beginning. He promised to get Craig back.

"The only way to get him back is to bring them Gregory's head." Jesus stated.

"We're gonna get Craig back." Rick said. "We need to know what you know about Negan's compound. We need your help. We need you to come with us."

He paused, then said "Yeah. Okay."

"You got room for one more, right? I mean, we're talking about righting the world here." Jesus said. "Plus, you still have my knives."

That evening, the members of Wiltshire gathered in the chapel. Rick and Shane told the group what they knew about The Hilltop and Negan. Rick was talking to the small group and said that sooner or later Negan and his group would've found them, just like those Wolves did, just like Jesus did.

"They woulda killed someone or some of us. And then they would try to own us. And we would try to stop them. But by then, in that kind of fight, low on food, we could lose. This is the only way to be sure, as sure as we can get, that we win. And we have to win. We do this for the Hilltop, it's how we repair this place. It's how we feed this place. This needs to be a group decision." Rick stated, before asking Jesus to step up and describe Negan and the Saviors.

The thin, slight man stepped up to the podium and felt uncomfortable with so many pairs of eyes on him. "If you try and talk to the Saviors, you give up you advantage and your safety. You have to come for them before they come for you. The attack. Was it a surprise? Did people throw hand grenades?

Allen wrapped his arm around Shannon when she began to cry. He nodded, and said that yes, some of the people used grenades.

"Is anyone missing?"

Rick got to his feet and said that three women are missing, including his wife.

"Where are they? This ups the ante. Where are they?" Rick said, his voice getting more panicked by the moment.

"What I can tell you is that they are most likely still alive. Negan has several wives. They probably joined his harem. If they did, they're taken care of." Jesus said.

"WHERE are they? Where is Negan's hideout?" Rick demanded.

xxxxx

Shane went into Rick and Daryl's room and saw his old friend packing bags of weapons and ammo.

"You are not thinking about doing this on your own." Shane said, flatly.

"They have Lori, Shane."

"And you're gonna get yourself killed if you do anything stupid. Then Carl and Judy won't have either of his parents."

"Shane, you're not talking me out of this."

"Rick, look, throw me a bone here, aright? You haven't slept in days."

"You hope they just show up?" Rick yelled. "They'll just hand her over and we'll all live happily ever after?"

"If the Saviors do show up…I don't know, I'm thinking, if it's not too late, should we try and make some kind of deal?"

"No deal. We'll do something. I'm getting my wife back."

"Rick, its nighttime, we can't go out now. Tomorrow. I promise. Look, I’m sorry I hurt her, but I want her to be safe. But it's suicide to go out right now. Trust me. I'll do everything I can do to help."

Daryl entered the room, and repeated what Shane said, promising to go look for Lori, But they need a night of sleep.

xxxxx

Rick paced all night long, despite Daryl asking him to come to bed. It was the third night without sleep. At the first hint of the morning sun, Rick started to load up the one of the two remaining SUVs with food, water and several weapons, planning on taking down Negan.

Jesus spoke to him, saying how people just can't just wander into Negan's compound and knock on the front door. He said that Negan is a force of nature. He had men, sometimes groups up to seventy men, all fully armed with heavy powered ammo. Rocket launchers, hand grenades, AK-15s…stuff handguns wouldn't be able to handle.

"Where is he? Give me an address. Hell, point me in the general direction." Rick said, determined that he was going to go, with or without help.

"When do they go to The Hilltop? We can wait for them there." Shane asked, as he tried to help.

"They don't have a set day. They just come when they want." Jesus answered.

"Alright, what happens if they show up and nobody's there? Like, if the place is empty?"

"We've never tried that." Jesus said.

Shane and Daryl convinced Rick to stay for a few hours. They needed a plan. Rick suggested they move everyone from The Hilltop to Wiltshire. That was shot down when they realized that there would be more people than food or shelter and running water, and no electricity.

"We need to do something soon. I don't wanna think about what he's doing to her." Rick said, on the verge of tears.

Before long it was close to noon, and there was a low rumble of vehicles approaching. The guard tower was gone, so Rick, Shane and Allen climbed on top of the roof of the tractor trailer. They raised their guns, until Shane recognized the Hershel in the first truck.

"Hold your fire. That's Hershel. Shit. We're gonna be okay." Shane said, smiling.

The three hopped down, and Shane hopped into the cab of the truck. He started it up and threw it into reverse, just enough for the five military vehicles to pull in.


	22. Beside the Dying Fire

Hershel and Aaron were dumbstruck when they came back and saw what was left of their home. After Beth ran into her father's arms Hershel immediately asked where Maggie was. Aaron looked at the rubble of his home and asked about Eric, then almost collapsed from grief.

The two doctors from Fort Benning, Ross and Carter got out of the vehicles to make sure everyone was healthy. The rain had picked up, the faint drizzle turning into a slow, trickling downpour as they made their way across what was left of their once thriving community.

They used the semi-truck from the stop at Costco to gather everything from the two remaining houses and the pantry/armory.

Rick sat down with Collinson, Porter, Shane and Jesus, describing the arrangement with The Hilltop and their forced arrangement with Negan and the Saviors. Porter wanted to know how many people were at The Hilltop, and Jesus replied about a two dozen, mainly women and children, and five pregnant women.

The officer was trying to hold it emotionally together when he described the meeting with the Saviors on the road, and how CJ was killed as a way of sending a message to the people from Wiltshire. When they returned they found their community in ruins and half the population gone. His wife, along with Hershel's daughter and their friend Anna were taken.

Collinson, Porter and Rick spent most of the evening devising a plan to get to Negan and the Saviors, and rescue their women.

xxxxx

The larger group was split between the two remaining homes, Shane sat on a spot on a couch, Beth and Noah sitting not too far away from each other on the couch, and Rick and Daryl finally getting time alone. Daryl was still numb from grief over Merle, and Rick was worried sick about Lori. They found comfort in each other's arms and eventually made love before getting some much needed sleep. It was the only thing that kept them going. The slow, painful days where they're just going through the motions.

Before the sun rose, Rick started packing everything they had into the semi-truck and the five military vehicles. Once Wiltshire was stripped bare of everything, the group split.

Shannon left with Andre, her three children; Kelly, Katie and Phillip, along with Billy and Ben, being driven back to Fort Benning by Seamus McMurphy. Hershel, after tearfully asking Rick to get Maggie, left with Beth and Noah.  Rick gave Carl a tight hug, and promised that everything will be okay. It was for the best that he leave with Hershel and go to the safety of the Military base, along with Doctors Ross and Carter. They filled three out of the five Military trucks with the cows they had from Wiltshire and The Hilltop. The next move was to take the semi-truck and the two remaining SUVs to Barrington and load up both vehicles with everything from the house, the rest of the food, weapons and the members of the community and took them to the safety of the Fort Benning. Wiltshire was empty. The Hilltop was a shell of itself, and waiting for Negan to make a move.

xxxxx

They had a small army left to fight against Negan and the Saviors. Those who were given the opportunity to leave for the Military base decided to stay, partly to avenge the deaths of their family and friends. Rick, Daryl, Shane, Noah, Ken, Allen, Father Gabriel, Heath, Eugene, Ty, Carter, Glenn, Abe and Sasha joined Military members Collinson, Porter, Dalton, Hicks, Hudson, Grant, and Locke. The vehicles remaining were just two of the Military trucks, since everything else was taken back to Fort Benning. Pete was asked to stay in order to treat anyone who may become injured in the all-out war that was about to happen.

Daryl decided to do a supply run with Allen and Ty. Rick pulled him aside and begged him to be safe. They looked around and saw they were alone, then shared a long, deep kiss.

xxxxx

The three men were gone for the rest of the day and all of the following day. Rick was in a panic. He didn't know what was going on with Lori. He missed his kids and hoped that they made it safely to the base, and he needed Daryl. Days went by, with no sign of anyone. Rick was close to running out to look for Daryl, but Shane had to physically prevent him from going.

The officer thought that every second Lori was away from him, she was hurt more and more.

They endured three days of a cold rain, with no contact with their friends. At first it was fatigue, bone-deep exhaustion, in fact, that brought on the dull ache all over Rick's body. He was on alert, looking through the windows of the top floor, and doze off on the couch or in his chair only to awaken with a jolt. His heart ached for those he loved.

Rick thought he was dreaming when he heard the low rumble of motorcycles. Shane shook him awake and the two childhood friends, followed by Carter, Abe, Heath and Father Gabriel left the house and stood in front of the Barrington House, shoulder to shoulder and armed.

The sound of an RV breaking down the only gate echoed throughout the area. An old meat delivery truck pulled in, along with thirty motorcycles, each one ridden by two men.

An odd sound of whistling could be heard, and the men realized they were outnumbered. They were forced to drop their weapons, and kneel on the ground. The sixty men stood in a circle, some were laughing at what was about to happen, some were casually talking and smoking.

The man who drove the delivery truck got out and opened the rear door, then reached in and yanked out Daryl. He forced him to the ground, not ten feet from Rick. The archer was pale and bloody, with dark circles under his eyes. He was hunched over, wearing a blanket, and it was obvious he had lost a lot of blood from an unknown wound.

It took two men to drag out the bodies of Allen and Ty, leaving them with what was left of their heads facing Rick. They were beaten to death, but it looked as though they were almost hacked up.

The door to the RV opened and a man stepped out, and said in a loud voice, "pissing our pants yet? Boy, do I have a feeling we're getting close. Yep. It's gonna be pee-pee pants city here real soon. Which one of you pricks is the leader?"

The front door to Barrington opened up and Gregory ran out. He ran over to Negan and apologized, saying that it's Rick's fault they don't have anything this week. "Rick took all their crops and people away."

The officer looked at Gregory, and wondered how someone could be so deceptive. Negan smiled, and told Gregory to get on his knees.

"That's him…that's Rick." Gregory said, pointing to the man who unwillingly took on the position of leadership.

Negan walked up to Rick and said, "I'm Negan. And I do not appreciate you killing my men. Also, when I sent my people to kill your people for killing my people, you killed more of my people. Not cool. Not cool. You have no idea how not cool that shit is. But I think you're gonna be up to speed shortly.”

“You are so gonna regret crossing me in a few minutes. Yes, you are. You see, Rick, whatever you do, no matter what, you don't mess with the new world order. And the new world order is this, and it's really very simple. So, even if you're stupid, which you very may well be, you can understand it. You ready? Here goes. Pay attention. Give me your shit or I will kill you. Today was career day. We invested a lot so you would know who I am and what I can do. You work for me now. You have shit, you give it to me.”

“That's your job. Now, I know that is a mighty big, nasty pill to swallow, but swallow it you most certainly will. You ruled the roost. You built something. You thought you were safe. I get it. But the word is out.  You are not safe. Not even close. In fact, you are pegged, more pegged if you don't do what I want.”

“And what I want is half your shit. And if that's too much, you can make, find, or steal more, and it'll even out sooner or later. This is your way of life now. The more you fight back, the harder it will be. So, if someone knocks on your door (chuckles) you let us in. We own that door. You try to stop us and we will knock it down. You understand? What, no answer? You don't really think that you were gonna get through this without being punished, now, did you? I don't want to kill you people. Just want to make that clear from the get-go. I want you to work for me. You can't do that if you're dead, now, can you? I'm not growing a garden. But you killed my people, a whole damn lot of them. More than I'm comfortable with. And for that, for that you're gonna pay. So, now I'm gonna beat the holy hell outta one of you."

Negan held up a wooden baseball bat wrapped in barbed wire. "This…this is Lucille, and she is awesome. Your friends there. They met her. And all this, all this is just so we can pick out which one of you gets the honor. Ugh, I gotta shave this shit." He said as he ran his hand over his chin.

He walked up to Daryl and said "Jesus. You look shitty. I should just put you out of your misery right now."

"No! No, please." Rick yelled as he jumped forward.

Negan smirked and said “Nope, get him back in line." He chuckled. "All right, listen. Don't any of you do that again. I will shut that shit down, no exceptions. First one's free. It's an emotional moment, I get it. Sucks, don't it? The moment you realize you don't know shit." He said, making cold eye contact with Rick.

"I gotta pick somebody. Everybody's at the table waiting for me to order." He startled to whistle. "I simply cannot decide. I got an idea. Eenie, meenie, miney, mo, catch a tiger by his toe. If he hollers let him go. My mother told me to pick the very best one and you are it." He said, as the baseball bat pointed to Daryl.

The man laughed as he walked around one last time, then stood still in front of Daryl. Rick could see some movement in the window on the top floor of the house, and prayed that whoever it is would hurry up.

He raised Lucille, then crumbled as his right knee exploded.

xxxxx

The Saviors don't know that each window of the top floor was covered by trained Military, and Dwayne Hicks, a professional sniper, took out Negan.

As the man was rolling around the ground in agony, more shorts were being fired, easily taking down the Saviors. Rick told Daryl to get to the ground and stay down. He reached behind his back and pulled out his Colt Python that was in his waistband, shot Gregory once in the head, then covered Daryl with his body until the screaming and bullets stopped.

The soldiers were under strict orders not to kill Negan or Connor. They were the only ones who knew where Lori, Maggie and Anna were.

Rick got to his feet and looked around, and saw more blood pouring out of Daryl.

"No, no, no, no, no…" he wailed, as he picked up his love and ran into the house, yelling for Pete to help.

"In the clinic now" Pete yelled, as soon as Rick got through the doors.

Pete told Rick to stand back, that he needs room to work, but when he saw Daryl's injuries he knew it would be just going through the motions.


	23. Isolation

Rick, Shane, Collinson, Glenn, Dalton and Porter led an unconscious Negan and semi-conscious Connor to Negan's factory, only twenty minutes away from the Hilltop.

"If this is a trap you'll regret it." Rick said, to Connor, his grief over Daryl overwhelming.

While they were gone, Hicks, Hudson, Abe, and Heath moved the body of each Savior to the corner of the premises. Ken, Noah and Sasha collected all the weapons.

Every time Connor would drift off into unconsciousness, Shane would slap or punch him in the face, making him wake up. The man gave Rick directions to Negan's lair. It was some sort of factory, which was surrounded by a wall of walkers on spikes, still alive but stuck on poles and spears dug into the ground.

Rick threw the RV into park and dragged Connor out, putting the Colt Python to the man's back and demanding that he lead them to where the women are.

xxxxx

Lori would always go to her mental safe space when the stress and pain of being one of Negan's harem made her feel as though she was drowning. The memories ebbed and flowed like waves. Battering and receding, only to return stronger each time. She bit her lip and tasted blood as she swallowed.

_It was a warm Atlanta evening. Their college graduation was just the month before, and Rick was getting ready to go to the Police academy while Lori was enjoying the next month off before she started her career as a school teacher. Rick drove his brother's black Jeep, and unzipped the top. The warm weather cooled as they sped down the highway, blasting the Eagles "Hotel California" as the wind whipped through her hair. Rick had it all planned. She was smiling and laughing as he sped up the drive of an old quarry. They each took a flashlight, although they didn't need them at the time, and Rick held a blanket in one hand and Lori's hand in the other. They were completely alone, standing side by side and watching as the sun set and lit the sky ablaze in a mass of deep colors. She saw some movement from the corner of her eye and when she turned her head he was kneeling on one knee. He told her that he loves her, and he can't imagine living the rest of his life without her by his side. Her hands were shaking as he slid the half carat diamond ring onto her finger and asked "will you marry me?" She almost shouted "yes" with enthusiasm, then they laid on the ground and made love until it was dark. She laughed as Rick led her down the path to the water, both still naked as the say they were born. They swam naked until their skin was pruned, made love again on the edge of the lake, then walked back, naked and wet, to the blanket. They found their clothes, although Rick teased her by withholding her panties from her, and they drove back to their small apartment just in time to see the sun rise._

She was snapped back to reality when she felt Negan empty himself inside of her. He immediately stood up, pulled up his pants, and left the room.

xxxxx

Hours later, the mood in the wives suite was dismal, at best. Anna found a gun, but just one bullet. She thought about using it on Negan, but was afraid she would miss and what the repercussions would be. If she did kill them and led the other women to safety, she didn't know where to go, or if there was any place _left_ to go. She quietly went to the corner of the room, sat down, and thought of her husband. She smiled because she knew she'd see him soon. When nobody was looking, she put the gun in her mouth and pulled the trigger.

Shane stood outside the room for a few minutes, listening to the sound of soft music mixed with sobs and the hum of women's voices. He slowly opened the door, and had five sets of eye on him. He recognized Maggie, but none of the other half naked women. He put his fingers to his lips in a "shh" gesture, then moved further into the room. He saw a body in the corner, it was a woman but the back of her head was gone. She had a pistol in her hand and the smell of gunpowder mixed with the coppery odor of fresh blood came from that direction.

He turned his body and motioned for Rick to come into the room. The officer mimicked Shane's "shh" gesture, then his heart jumped into his throat when he saw a woman lying on the corner chair. Lori was curled into the fetal position, her raven hair spayed across the pillow. Rick quietly walked up to her and put his hand over her mouth to muffle a potential scream. Her eyes snapped open and she jumped awake in fear. Her eyes scanned the room and landed on Rick, just inches from her.

Her tears formed quickly and she reached out to pull him in for a tight hug. He reciprocated, holding her close, his strong arms supporting her as her body shook with sobs. He whispered that they're getting out of there, but he needed to know if anyone was around. _Finding her in all this. That was everything._ Exhaustion washed over him leaving him too weak and tired to be embarrassed. He started crying, harder than he ever did before.

xxxxx

Glenn was reunited with Maggie, who asked about Beth and her dad. Paula told them that nobody else was around, letting the men to find clothes for the women and removing them from the building.

They went back to The Hilltop for checkups for the women, and to bring Anna's body back for burial. They also had funerals for Daryl, Allen and Ty. Rick was numb from grief, and kept sobbing uncontrollably. Lori, after getting a good bill of health from Pete, was dressed in warm clothes and stood by her ex, holding him as he cried over his lover. They all spent one last night in Barrington, set to leave in the morning.

After Rick did one more thing.


	24. JSS

At sunrise, the rest of Barrington was stripped and everyone was squished into the Military vehicles, along with Negan's RV and a few other vehicles they picked up along the way. All but two cars left for the Military base. Rick wasn't finished yet.

Negan woke up tether to a chair, which was bolted to the floor.

"Morning sunshine." He heard Rick say. His eyes were so swollen from the beating from Rick, Shane, and Glenn that he couldn't see. "This is my turn to play a game. Ya see, Negan, you are a broken man. Everything you worked for, is gone. All the men you think worked for you? Dead. All your "wives," including mine, are free. Lacey's name is Lori Grimes. My wife. You tried to take everything away from her, including her name. But you failed. She's back with me, and she's safe. I heard what you did to her. She told me what she did with the other women. Lucille…she's be kindling for my fireplace. I'm not a savage like you are. But I do believe in revenge. Sometimes it's living well, other times it's a dish served cold. I like to have my own way of getting vengeance."

xxxxx

Rick opened the door to the dank, musty room. Conner was standing, barely, outside with Shane and Ty. He had been stabbed in the gut, and had lost a lot of blood. _Conner was the one to push us into the room._ "Now, Negan, Conner here is dying. Soon, he'll be gone, then he'll turn, and after that he'll rip the flesh from your bones. You have no option. You will die here, in this room. Just a matter of time. Don't bother trying to get free, we used both barbed wire and rope to tie you down. You'll be locked in this room, with Conner, until civilization returns and your corpse is found one hundred years from now."

Negan tried to say something in protest, but Rick told him to shut up. He looked over at Conner and said "he's fading fast. Wish I could stick around and watch the show, but I have a family to get back to. Sucks, doesn't it. The minute you realize you don't know shit."

Rick turned around, then approached Connor. His death was imminent. He laid on the floor, the blood pooling around his torso, and weakly reached his hand out to Rick and whispered "help." Rick chuckled and left the room, padlocking it from the outside.

He walked up the flight of stairs from the musty basement and stepped outside to the crisp early air. Porter, Collinson, were waiting in the minivan with Shane, Hicks and Dalton were sitting in the front seat of the SUV, waiting for Rick to return.

xxxxx

Rick opened the side door, and slid in to sit next to his ex. He put his hand in hers, wrapping their fingers together, and the two headed off to live their life at Fort Benning.


	25. Hounded

Nothing was ever going to be the same again.

Three days, three days with medical attention, a CD player to listen to songs he liked during a much happier time, fresh food and water. Access to almost anything he wanted. Except the one thing he really, really wanted.

Rick scratched the stitches in his arm and side, wincing as he did. He couldn't understand how this was going to help him heal. He was sitting alone in his room. It wasn't even a good room. He wanted to go home. He wanted Daryl.

He couldn't sleep, he couldn't even close his eyes. Every time he did the incident played out in his mind repeatedly. Moving as quickly as his battered body would allow Rick went to the bathroom and splashed cold water on his face. He was at a total loss. He couldn't seem to focus on anything but what he had done wrong.

Looking into the mirror, Rick realized the face staring back at him now belonged to a stranger. It was thin and ashen, with half-healed cuts and abrasions scattered over his forehead and cheeks. He stared a moment longer, running his hand over each bruise, tracing them slowly as if they weren't part of him. As he did this rage, swift and powerful, rushed though him. Destroying what little control he had.

Without thought to his ribs or stitches, Rick punched his reflection. He felt the mirror shatter and the shards sunk into his skin. Blood ran in thin streams down his hand as he turned it over to look at the damage.

Rick staggered back. That was it. That is when he fell apart.

Part of him knew Daryl wouldn't have wanted this. He wouldn't want Rick to grieve this way. But Daryl wasn't here now. He was gone.

Daryl was gone and that was the only thought that Rick could focus on. It was all he could do to get out of bed every morning. He took every breath knowing it was him, not Daryl who should have died. Every second of the day he saw and felt Daryl's bloody, broken body as if it were still growing cold in his arms. He wanted nothing more than to wake up and discover all this was a terrible nightmare. It wasn't, and Rick knew it because it hurt too much to be anything but real.

He could never heal like this, and he would never be able to walk around Fort Benning without looking for Daryl.

Which meant he couldn't go back. Ever.

He pulled himself to his knees slowly left the bathroom. When he went into the kitchen he knocked a plate to the floor. It almost seemed as though were falling in slow motion. The sound it made when it hit the floor reverberated throughout the small house. Suddenly all he could hear was the crack of gunfire, the metallic scent of blood, and the sight of Daryl's broken body.

He fell back against the counter and tried desperately to stave off the barrage of memories threatening to overwhelm him. Rick could feel the tears sliding down his face and hear the sobs that were being ripped from his chest. He was losing, he was losing and oh, god he didn't want to…

The memories ebbed and flowed like waves. Battering and receding, only to return stronger each time. Rick bit his lip and tasted blood as he swallowed. He looked around but the room was empty. The only voices he heard, the only shouts were his and those in his memories. He tried to think about something else, anything. He desperately tried to remember the sound of Daryl's laugher, the way his body had felt when they crawled in bed and inevitably ended up tangled in the sheets, drenched with sweat after fucking until they were too tired to move. But he couldn't.

He felt a hand on his back and looked up to see Lori. He crumbled into her arms and sobbed. She tried to comfort him the best she could, but she knew the she couldn't provide the one thing he wanted. She saw his bloody hand and the clots start to form. She'll take him to the infirmary later. That could wait. She saw the raw anguish and half-shed tears on his face and wrapped her arms around him. Rick stood stiffly for a moment before his entire body began to shake; his arms engulfed her, and dragged her to the floor with him as his legs gave way. She held on; her knees painfully smacked the floor, her legs folding under her gracelessly and in a way that was guaranteed to be equally painful later. But she refused to let go.

She rocked him back and forth, her shirt soaked with his tears, like a child. She crooned nonsense, stroked his back, whispered that she was there but never once told him it would be alright.

Weeks later, after settling in and thriving at Fort Benning, Lori was still plagued with night terrors about what happened with Negan. She shared a two twin bedroom with Carl in a two bedroom house, the other room was Rick's. Several nights a week they would meet each other in the kitchen, not being able to be sleep. They would sit and talk until sunrise. She was his shoulder to cry on over the loss of Daryl, and he hers over what Negan did to her. He said he regretted never proposing to Daryl. They just didn't have enough time. He thought there would always be more time. A few times a week, when they were both upset and anxious, they laid down in Rick's bed. He would slip under the blankets with her and wrap his arms around her, just like he used to. It was romantic, tender and caring, but far from sexual.

She was curled slightly beside him, her small chest rising and falling slowly, her body deep in slumber. The room's nightlight provided a little light, but not much. He could slightly make out her features. When pulled the blanket up and looked down e could make out the patch of oft pink skin on her stomach that was once her butterfly tattoo. He would often wonder what would have happened if they never divorced. They still had an undying love for each other, but things changed. If they hadn't been as close as they were, they may not have survived as far as they did.


	26. What Lies Ahead

Epilogue -

 

Everyone had received counseling and treatment for PTSD. Lori mentioned to Rick what her father did to her. Negan triggered the memory.

Rick still mourned Daryl, thinking that any moment he'd walk through the door.

The chapel at the military base was full of flowers and smiling faces when Hershel walked Maggie down the aisle for her wedding to Glenn. Father Gabriel officiated, and there was a catered feast for everyone.

One year after Maggie got married, Beth was walked down by Hershel to get married to Noah.

Unfortunately, six months after Beth got married, and five months before she gave birth, the same chapel was used for Hershel's funeral. It was quick, in his sleep, most likely a heart attack.

Two years after they arrived at Fort Benning, and one year after Beth got married, Rick walked Lori down the aisle for her to get married to Major Hugh Collinson. Carl was happy to see his parents happy, and they were the definition of happy exes.

Collinson's two young daughters, five year old Mika and three year old Lizzy were flower girls. Sasha married Dwayne Hicks, and Shannon married Hudson.

Rick and Aaron, after years of friendship, found love with each other. They each shared grief, and had an emotional bond. The original members from Wiltshire would often reunite for family dinners, alternating houses. Beth and Noah and Glenn and Maggie all welcomed children within the next few years. They found shelter, safety, and had each other until the world returned.


End file.
